


Все, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет

by La_Signorina_Verdi



Series: Все, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi/pseuds/La_Signorina_Verdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Верховный лидер, пробоина в топливном элементе. Планета на грани разрушения. Уже ничего не спасти.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Хакс, которому приказали подобрать Кайло Рена с гибнущего Старкиллера, потерял все. Он совершенно не в состоянии проявлять чудеса терпения, и уж в последнюю очередь он готов терпеть недоделанного ситха Кайло Рена со всеми его фокусами. Но приказ есть приказ; остается только сосредоточиться на непосредственных задачах и делать все возможное, чтобы их выполнить, и держаться, держаться, пока еще остались силы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all that you love will be carried away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741020) by [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/pseuds/coldhope). 



Говорят, смертельный удар – это не больно. По крайней мере, поначалу, пока шок притупляет чувствительность нервных окончаний. Только потом тебя с головой накрывает огромная волна боли, такой сильной, что не передать словами, и милосердной только в том отношении, что терпеть ее недолго.

  
Генерал Хакс наблюдал через смотровое окно шаттла, как планета под ними содрогается в агонии, и ждал, когда придет боль.

  
Всего сутки назад он стоял перед стройными рядами солдат Первого Ордена, он достиг цели, к которой стремился всю свою сознательную жизнь, он распоряжался судьбами миров, он получил приказ испытать свое супероружие; и почти такой же яркой вспышкой у него внутри отозвался столб алого огня, разрезавший небо. Всего сутки назад он вкусил триумф, а теперь он смотрел через иллюминатор шаттла, как огненные расселины одна за другой покрывают заснеженные равнины, как база «Старкиллер» уничтожает саму себя и все, ради чего трудился Хакс… Смотрел – и ничего не чувствовал.

  
_Верховный лидер, пробоина в топливном элементе. Планета на грани разрушения. Уже ничего не спасти._

  
От этих слов во рту должна была остаться горечь, как от алоэ, как от пепла, – _Я подвел вас_ – но он не чувствовал ничего, кроме смутной досады от того, что весь труд, все вложенные средства, вся бумажная волокита, тщательная организация поставок и составление графиков, все усилия и все потраченное время – все было впустую. Когда-то давно в Академии ему попались на глаза слова, нацарапанные на стене в уборной: « _Все, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет_ ». И сейчас эта строчка вспомнилась ему, пока они неслись над снегами, над трещинами, разбегающимися по поверхности планеты. Хакс ничего не любил, кроме, разве что, абстрактного понятия успеха и ощущения выполненного долга, но теперь, когда планета погибала, все это ускользало от него.

  
_Немедленно покинуть «Старкиллер». Жду вас здесь с Кайло Реном_ , - сказал ему Сноук. - _Похоже, он не ошибся насчет девчонки._

  
_Девчонка там или кто_ , думал Хакс, _но во всем остальном он явно ошибся;_ и пока он смотрел на красную точку маячка слежения, которая мерцала на экране, показывая местоположение Рена, в голове у него промелькнула мысль о том, что на этот раз можно уклониться от выполнения приказа. Вернуться к Сноуку с пустыми руками. _Верховный лидер, мы не успели отыскать лорда Рена. Вне всякого сомнения, он погиб при взрыве планеты._ И тогда во всем этом невообразимом кошмаре будет хотя бы один плюс: ему больше не придется терпеть Рена с его вспышками гнева и привычкой крушить дорогое оборудование. Не придется слушать его голос, сочащийся высокомерием даже сквозь модулятор маски, не придется мириться с существованием его нелепого, показушного, непредсказуемого оружия. Световой меч Рена был, по мнению Хакса, не столько даже раздражающим, сколько просто оскорбительным.

  
\- Вот он, сэр, - сказал один из штурмовиков. – Там… внизу.

  
Пальцы Хакса сжались на спинке кресла. Кайло Рен походил на однотонную черную кляксу на белом листе, но даже с этой высоты было видно, что снег вокруг него запачкан красным.

  
\- Снижаемся, - произнес Хакс – и не узнал собственного голоса.

  
Спустившись по трапу шаттла и оказавшись в заснеженной чаще, он тут же почувствовал, как холод впивается в кожу, пробираясь под форму даже сквозь шинель. Земля крупно и непредсказуемо вздрагивала, едва не сбивая его с ног, словно он стоял на палубе корабля, попавшего в турбулентность. Озон, пропитавший атмосферу, щекотал ноздри, перебивая кислый запах снега. Хакс осознавал все это сквозь пелену оцепенения, которая как будто стала истончаться и рваться под давлением, и он подумал, что не знает, что будет делать, когда осознание катастрофы обрушится на него всей своей тяжестью. Происходящее вокруг казалось замедленным, холодным и ясным, но боли все еще не было.

  
Рен лежал на окровавленном клочке снега, покрытом отпечатками ног и следами борьбы. Маски не было, и его расслабленное, отрешенное лицо, обращенное в небо, было совершенно бесцветным, если не считать уродливой раны, расчеркнувшей лоб и щеку. Снежинки в черных волосах походили на звезды.

  
_Вне всякого сомнения, он погиб при взрыве планеты_ , снова произнес у Хакса в голове его собственный голос, и он опустился на колени возле тела своего соперника, внезапно охваченный яростью. Как смеет он выглядеть так по-человечески – именно сейчас? Как смеет он лежать вот так, в мешанине белого, черного и красного, с почти умиротворенным выражением на бессовестно юном и беззащитном лице, в то время как все, ради чего трудился Хакс, рушится прямо у него на глазах?

  
\- Нет, - сказал он вслух, не обращая внимания на замешательство окруживших его штурмовиков. Хакс стянул одну перчатку – его обнаженные пальцы, ужаленные холодом, почти сразу же начали неметь, а сколько же Рен пролежал на таком морозе, подумал он – и нащупал пульс. Пульс был слабым и прерывистым, но он был.

  
Одним кивком он отдал приказ штурмовикам, которые уложили Рена на носилки и понесли его к шаттлу. Хакс шел за ними. Кровь капала на снег. Такой Хакс запомнил базу «Старкиллер» в последний раз: пятна крови, густой и ужасно темной, и белизна кружащегося снега.

* * *

Возвращение на «Финализатор» растянулось надолго, в том числе потому, что один из субсветовых двигателей шаттла очень кстати решил выйти из строя, и у Хакса было время подумать – совершенно ненужная роскошь. Когда штурмовик пришел к нему с новостями об их раненом пассажире, он был даже рад, что его отвлекли. В какой-то степени.

  
\- Он _что_?

  
\- Отказывается подчиняться, сэр. Медицинский дроид просит вас поговорить с ним.

  
Хакс сомкнул челюсти со щелчком и поднялся. Как же это похоже на Рена, вся эта нелепая, мешающая, нецелесообразная показуха. С одной стороны, это, наверное, хорошо, что Рен вообще смог прийти в сознание, но Хакс лично предпочел бы обойтись без этого мешающего обстоятельства.

  
Слова, которые вертелись у него на языке, тотчас испарились, стоило только ему взглянуть на Кайло Рена. Освещенная лампами крохотного медицинского отсека шаттла, кровь выглядела пугающе яркой, и ее было много, слишком много, намного больше, чем должно быть. Единственный медицинский дроид шаттла стоял, запачканный в крови по локоть. Он поднял голову, когда Хакс появился в дверном проеме, и генералу, уставшему едва ли не до помутнения рассудка, показалось, что в оптических устройствах дроида отразилось облегчение.

  
\- Генерал, сэр, - произнес он. – Спасибо, что пришли. Я категорически настаиваю на том, чтобы лорд Рен позволил мне ввести ему седативный препарат. Его повреждения очень серьезны, и чтобы стабилизировать его состояние, нужна операция, которую невозможно провести без наркоза.

  
Кожа Кайло Рена, лежавшего на кушетке, была бледно-серого оттенка везде, где ее не успела окрасить кровь. Кроме раны на лице, у него был поврежден бок, и поврежден чем-то внушительным; под кровью виднелся яркий синяк, расползавшийся по всей грудной клетке, мышечная ткань была уродливо разодрана. _Это не от светового меча, и даже не от бластера_ , подумал Хакс. _Похоже на арбалетный болт._ Он вспомнил вуки, спутника Соло, и удивился, как не наделенное Силой существо сумело застать Рена врасплох, чтобы нанести ему такую рану. Пусть Хаксу никогда не нравился Рен, но он с достаточным уважением относился к его способностям, когда они не представляли помехи для самого Хакса.

  
Он еще раз окинул Рена взглядом. Тот тяжело дышал, рвано втягивая воздух через стиснутые зубы, и его лицо блестело от пота. Радужки его глаз были темными, и все-таки это не помешало Хаксу увидеть, какими огромными были его зрачки, расширенные от шока. _Как же тяжело ему, наверное, от мысли, что другие видят его в таком состоянии,_ подумал Хакс, чувствуя в то же время, что и сам он приближается к той степени усталости, когда человек начинает совершать серьезные ошибки; он подумал, что не помнит, случалось ли ему прежде так сильно уставать, и не знает, как вообще возможно держаться на ногах в таком состоянии. Как раз перед тем, как за ним пришел штурмовик, он снял китель, и теперь он разглядывал Рена, стоя в одной рубашке. И еще у него на голове беспорядок. Все рухнуло, все пропало, и на голове у него беспорядок, а щенок Сноука лежит тут и придуривается.

  
\- Прекратите, - сказал он вслух.

  
Это прозвучало резче, чем он планировал, и он с удивлением заметил, что Кайло Рен вздрогнул и уставился на него в ответ блестящими глазами, выражение которых Хакс никак не мог истолковать. Щеки Рена блестели не от испарины, а от слез, вдруг понял он.

  
\- Прекратите, - повторил Хакс.

  
\- Прекратить… что? – хрипло произнес Рен, все еще глядя на него с этим странным выражением.

  
\- Прекратите вести себя как дитя малое, - сказал Хакс. – Мы поняли, вы - воплощение мужества, и вообще боль ровным счетом ничего не значит для того, у кого есть Сила, или _в ком_ есть Сила, или как там правильно. А теперь прекратите эти глупости и дайте уже дроиду сделать, что следует. У меня был очень длинный день и, честно говоря, лорд Рен, я сейчас просто не в состоянии смотреть, как вы разыгрываете представление.

  
Рен какое-то время молча смотрел на него. _Он ведь не сильно младше меня, лет на пять_ , подумал Хакс. _А выглядит едва ли не подростком. Теперь понятно, зачем он носит маску._ А секундой позже пришла еще одна непрошенная мысль: _Но ведь и я в каком-то смысле ношу маску, верно?_

  
К счастью, он не успел вдуматься, его отвлек голос Рена, неровный и слабый.

  
\- Вы думаете, я… разыгрываю… представление?

  
\- А вы когда-нибудь давали мне повод в этом усомниться? – бросил Хакс.

  
Рен на секунду прикрыл глаза, потом снова их распахнул. Его черные брови и ресницы резко выделялись на фоне бледно-серой кожи. Хакс старался не обращать внимания на то, что его ресницы слиплись от слез.

  
\- Пожалуй... вы правы, генерал, - сказал Рен, и пока Хакс пытался переварить это заявление, добавил, - Вы вернулись за мной.

  
\- Я выполнял приказ, - сказал Хакс. – А теперь выполняйте вы: прекратите упрямиться и дайте этому несчастному дроиду накачать вас софамином. Здесь не перед кем рисоваться.

  
\- По правде говоря, генерал, сэр, софамин и его производные в данном случае противопока…

  
\- Когда мне нужно будет ваше мнение, я задам вопрос, - сказал он, чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание от усталости, и дроид заткнулся. – Ну?

  
\- Мне нельзя, - прохрипел Кайло Рен с таким видом, будто его тошнило. – Понимаете? Мне нельзя наркоз, он не… не сочетается с Силой. Мне нельзя… терять контроль. На таком маленьком корабле – нельзя.

  
Теперь уже Хакс молча уставился на него. Слабый лихорадочный румянец проступил на секунду на скулах Рена и тут же растаял; он закрыл глаза, но через полупрозрачные веки все равно просвечивала темная радужка. И было в этом что-то такое, в этом непохожем на Рена отсутствии высокомерия, от чего гнев Хакса мгновенно остыл, а кроме гнева у него не было уже ничего, что заставляло бы его оставаться в вертикальном положении и держать глаза открытыми. Он упал в кресло возле кушетки, так что дроид и Кайло Рен оба вздрогнули от неожиданности, и запустил пальцы в волосы, окончательно разлохматив их.

  
\- Ладно, - сказал он.

  
\- …Что?

  
\- Ладно, договорились, без наркоза. Но нужно же вам что-нибудь.

  
Хакс сам не знал, откуда у него в голове взялась эта идея, неожиданная и нерациональная, но он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, измотанным и несчастным, что не стал долго думать, а просто дотянулся до Кайло Рена и сжал его руку в своей.

  
Рен замер, уставившись на него с еще большим удивлением, а потом взглянул на свою руку. Его ладонь была горячей и скользкой от пота, а рука Хакса – прохладной и сухой. После секундного замешательства Рен лихорадочно стиснул пальцы Хакса, стиснул до боли, заставив его резко вдохнуть и выругаться сквозь зубы. Вместе с прикосновением пришло сильное, сбивающее с толку ощущение, смесь страха, паники и отчаяния, и он понял, что это отзвук переживаний Рена. Он сцепил зубы и не отпустил руку, несмотря на боль и головокружение от странного чувства, будто он находился в чужой голове. _Держитесь,_ подумал он как можно громче.

  
Пальцы Рена сжались еще сильнее, так что Хакс почувствовал, что его собственные кости вот-вот хрустнут, но он не пошевелился, и через секунду в его голове появилась мысль, которая ему не принадлежала: _Я попытаюсь._

  
_Не надо пытаться, просто держитесь_ , ответил он Рену и закрыл глаза. Секунду спустя щелкнули рычаги дроида, который принялся за работу, и отзвук боли заставил Хакса сжать зубы, но он продолжал терпеть.

  
Он продолжал терпеть, и в какой-то момент все исчезло, осталась только рука Кайло Рена в его руке и необходимость раз за разом вдыхать и выдыхать воздух. Время расплывалось, теряло смысл. Хакс не смог бы сказать, сколько минут или часов прошло, прежде чем сквозь мутную пелену прорвался чей-то голос.

  
-…акс? Генерал Хакс? Сэр?

  
Он моргнул и увидел, что крохотный отсек набит битком: дроиды, штурмовики, люди в форме с голубой окантовкой – такую носил медицинский персонал «Финализатора».

  
\- Генерал Хакс? – сказала какая-то женщина. – Все в порядке. Можете отпустить руку. Нам нужно забрать лорда Рена.

  
Рен, судя по всему, был без сознания, или почти без сознания. Он лежал на кушетке под серебристым одеялом, которое закрывало раны.

  
\- Что… - начал Хакс, который сам был в полуобморочном состоянии от утомления.

  
\- Мы на «Финализаторе», сэр, - пояснил один из штурмовиков. – Мы добрались. Мы в безопасности.

  
Он попытался освободить руку, но пальцы его не слушались.

  
\- Вы можете…

  
Хорошо, что ему не пришлось договаривать, потому что он сомневался, что ему бы удалось собрать слова в осмысленное предложение. Два офицера из медицинской бригады мягко, но уверенно отцепили пальцы Кайло Рена от его руки, и Хакс, не удержавшись, ахнул от боли. Яркие багровые синяки уже начали наливаться в том месте, где Рен держал его за руку, и вся его кисть онемела и не слушалась.

  
\- Вам нужно показаться врачу, сэр, - сказал ему кто-то. Он не обратил внимания.

  
Хакс почти смутился, когда запоздало осознал, что все ждут, пока он отойдет, чтобы можно было переложить Рена на каталку. Он почувствовал, что ноги его не держат, так что пришлось вцепиться в спинку кресла. Он стоял и смотрел, пока Рена, потерявшего сознание и обмякшего, не увезли из медицинского отсека шаттла. И только спустя какое-то время, когда он уже был в своей каюте и пытался решить, в состоянии ли он раздеться, перед тем как лечь спать, он вдруг понял, почему чувствует себя так странно: в голове снова было тихо – и никого, кроме него самого. Это было почти такое же странное оцепенение, как то, что охватило его, когда он понял, что «Старкиллер» не спасти, только на этот раз оно было локальным, избирательным.

  
И, пожалуй, - подумал генерал Хакс, прежде чем с головой провалиться в сон, - лучше бы было больно.


	2. Chapter 2

Холод по сути своей есть не присутствие какого-то качества, а его отсутствие. Холод – лишь проявление нехватки энергии, определенный недостаток; это не физическая субстанция, его нельзя взять в руки, нельзя переложить с места на место. Хаксу все это было отлично известно, в конце концов, в Академии по общей физике он успевал лучше всех в классе, как и по астрофизике; он имел представление об энтальпии и энтропии, о мере хаотичности системы. И все же – особенно после стольких лет, проведенных на базе «Старкиллер» и в коридорах «Финализатора» – ему казалось, что холод – это живое существо, паразит, который забирается под кожу, под мясо, заполняет собой полости внутри костей и поселяется там навечно.

Холод отличается коварством. Поначалу ты его не замечаешь, точно как сгущающиеся сумерки, а потом у тебя вдруг замерзает кончик носа, пальцы ног; потом ты начинаешь дрожать, кожа покрывается мурашками, и волоски на ней приподнимаются, тщетно пытаясь удержать ускользающее тепло. Нет, боли холод не причиняет, скорее, он приводит в уныние и грозит вызвать апатию, и с этим ощущением Хаксу приходилось бороться всю жизнь.

Большинство офицеров Первого Ордена были родом с ледяных планет, и для них пронизывающий до костей холод открытого космоса был знакомым и привычным, а вот Хакс так и не научился мириться с ним, и даже у себя в каюте он ходил застегнутый на все пуговицы, в кителе поверх рубашки, в перчатках, часто не снимая идиотскую фуражку и почти всегда накинув шинель на плечи. Конечно, в своей комнате он вполне мог настроить кондиционирование на более приятную температуру, чем в остальной части корабля или базы, но это было бы все равно что вслух признаться в слабости. Хакс не хотел ни в чем признаваться. Поэтому он ходил в перчатках и в шинели, не обращал внимания на мурашки, этот бессмысленный животный атавизм, и занимался делом.

Никто этому давно не удивлялся. Пожалуй, если бы генерал Хакс решил однажды одеться не так многослойно, кто-нибудь из неглупых офицеров наверняка заподозрил бы неладное. И сейчас Хакс был даже рад, что все так привыкли к его виду. Ему совершенно не хотелось снимать перчатки, и не только потому, что кондиционированный воздух «Финализатора» был холодноват.

В данный момент они передвигались, используя только субсветовой двигатель, поэтому даже теперь, три дня спустя после катастрофы, крохотное солнце, в которое превратилось детище Хакса, все еще виднелось позади. Агония, в которой оно было рождено, вызвала выброс интенсивной радиации широкого спектра, и ее силы на определенных частотах хватило, чтобы одним ударом вывести из строя кучу оборудования. Большую часть удалось восстановить за несколько часов, но как минимум три защитных устройства в реакторе гиперпривода были, судя по всему, неисправны, и рисковали пойти трещинами при малейшей нагрузке. Истребителям Сопротивления сыграли на руку большая скорость и малые размеры, в то время как огромный «Финализатор» в полной мере принял на себя удар высокоэнергетических частиц, выброшенных при взрыве защитной оболочки генератора «Старкиллера».

Технический осмотр показал, что запускать гиперпривод, _скорей всего,_ вполне безопасно. _Скорей всего_. Хакс велел определить вероятность возникновения неполадок, и когда после сложных подсчетов ему наконец прислали конкретные цифры, он перевел взгляд с панели управления на светящуюся точку самого молодого солнца в галактике, которое по-прежнему было видно сквозь иллюминатор, и несмотря на многослойную одежду, по его телу пробежала дрожь.

Хаксу уже давно не удавалось поспать дольше пары часов, с того самого дня, как он отключился, едва вернувшись на «Финализатор». Он провалялся пять часов без сознания, очнулся с головной болью, от которой перед глазами плясали светящиеся линии, и с мрачным упорством принялся за неотложные дела. Правая рука опухла и покрылась темными пятнами синяков, и он был чрезвычайно рад тому, что все это можно скрыть под перчаткой, а еще больше – тому, что перчатки у него на руках никого не удивляли. Головная боль, к счастью, была невидимой; но сколько бы они ни глотал салицилин, она не уходила, с нарастающей силой впиваясь в правую глазницу, и через некоторое время его начало мутить.

До сих пор ему удавалось держаться, и он ни перед кем не опозорился - по крайне мере, пока; но съесть он так ничего и не смог, если не считать пары упаковок крекеров. Его организм держался на смеси адреналина и отвратительного корабельного кофе. Нужно было так много сделать, так много обдумать, везде побывать лично, пусть даже только ради того, чтобы показать, что он в курсе происходящего. Все должны были видеть его, видеть, что он в сознании и в состоянии работать, потому что если он остается самим собой, если он – все тот же генерал Хакс, то и весь этот гребаный корабль, все его люди смогут оставаться собой и… и не задумываться лишний раз о том, что произошло, и о том, что это означает. Поэтому он управлялся с планшетом левой рукой и двумя пальцами правой и продолжал держаться.

Когда на второй день он связался со Сноуком, по краям его поля зрения плавали светящиеся точки, и качество проекции тут было совершенно ни при чем. _Почему вы еще не доставили Рена ко мне, генерал? По какой причине вы заставляете меня ждать?_

_Верховный лидер, при взрыве планеты у нас были повреждены реакторы гиперпривода. Технический отдел подсчитал, что вероятность успешного сверхсветового перелета составляет 79,833 процента, но учитывая наши недавние потери, я решил, что это слишком большой риск. Я не хочу больше терять людей из-за опрометчивого решения._

_Похвальная осторожность_ , сказал Сноук; в его тоне было что-то очень нехорошее, но Хаксу было практически все равно. _И тем не менее, мне нужен Кайло Рен. Посадите его на любой исправный корабль и доставьте ко мне._

_Прошу прощения, Верховный лидер, но Рен нетранспортабелен. Он тяжело ранен, медики предупредили меня, что он может не справиться со своим… даром, и, если он потеряет контроль на борту небольшого транспортного средства, последствия могут быть катастрофическими. «Финализатор» достаточно большой и прочный, чтобы выдержать подобную… активность. Мои лучшие специалисты уже производят ремонт реактора. Мы отправимся к вам не позже, чем через двое суток._

Вспышки головной боли мешали ему присмотреться как следует, и в любом случае, источник света всегда находился у Верховного лидера за спиной, погружая его лицо в тень, но в этот момент Хаксу показалось, что изуродованный рот слегка покривился.

 _Так и быть_ , сказал Сноук, жестом показывая, что Хакс может идти. _Я позволю Рену зализать раны, пока вы приводите мой корабль в порядок._

Хакс поклонился, думая одновременно, действительно ли мозг бьется о стенки его черепной коробки при каждом движении, или ему только кажется. И еще – сумеет ли он быстро добежать куда-нибудь, где никого нет, потому что тошнота снова подступает к горлу. Выпрямившись, он повернулся, чтобы идти, но на полпути его остановил голос Сноука, теперь уже шипящий, колющий, ядовитый: _И, генерал, я бы посоветовал вам задействовать все необходимое для этой операции. Не откладывайте выполнение моего приказа.  
_

_Я понял, Верховный лидер_ , сказал он, еще раз поклонившись, после чего он едва успел добраться до ближайшей уборной, прежде чем произошло неизбежное. К счастью, поблизости никого не было.

Это было… много часов назад. Часов? Нет, дней. Или один день. Он запутался во времени. Сейчас он снова стоял на мостике, и до конца его официальной смены было еще несколько часов, и, хотя перчатка скрывала синяки, рука до того распухла, что перчаточные швы заметно натянулись, так что он старался делать все левой рукой, и вот это уже было никак не скрыть. Одним из пальцев он вообще не мог пошевелить, но и остальные были немногим лучше.

 _Неважно,_ сказал себе Хакс, _все это неважно, потому что есть неотложные дела, и с ними я вполне справлюсь без второй руки, вот и все._ Сноук сказал, что он, Хакс, должен явиться к нему вместе с Реном, и он не представлял, что готовит для него Верховный лидер. Он был крайне удивлен, когда Сноук потребовал перезарядить «Старкиллер», чтобы целиком уничтожить систему Илиниум, вместо того, чтобы просто захватить базу Сопротивления – и это сразу после успешной демонстрации мощи базы при уничтожении системы Хосниан. По мнению Хакса, это было… излишней, неразумной тратой энергии, ведь точно такого же результата можно было достичь с помощью другой тактики. Но Сноук настаивал. Он приказал. И теперь Хакс вяло, превозмогая боль, тошноту и усталость, подумал, не готовит ли Сноук к его прибытию какое-нибудь особое, изощренное наказание.

Он начал представлять, каким оно будет, это наказание, и подошедшему к нему офицеру не сразу удалось привлечь его внимание.

\- …Генерал? Сэр?

Хакс вздрогнул и поднял голову, поморщившись от боли, вспыхнувшей одновременно в руке и в голове, где-то за правой глазницей.

\- Что?

\- Сэр… Вы в порядке?

\- В полном, - отрезал он ледяным тоном и выпрямился в кресле у панели управления. – В чем дело?

\- Медицинский отсек, сэр. Вы им срочно нужны.

\- Рен? – спросил он.

Офицер нервно кивнул в ответ. Хакс не ходил в медицинский отсек и не видел Кайло Рена с тех пор, как они прибыли на «Финализатор». Он уже знал, что увидит, он весьма живо мог себе это представить, намного живее, чем хотелось бы: бледное, нескладное тело Рена с длинными руками и ногами, подвешенное в розоватом свечении бакта-камеры; темные раны c гематомами по краям и эти нелепые длинные космы, плавно покачивающиеся от движения бакты. Хакс отлично знал, как они будут выглядеть, эти волосы: в них не будет крохотных бликов, похожих на драгоценные камни; после нескольких суток в резервуаре они превратились однотонную черную массу, повисшую в жидкости, точно водоросли. Точно кружево.

Он вспомнил: нетающие снежинки в черных волосах, похожие на звезды, а земля под ногами трясется и вздрагивает, - и тут же вытолкнул эту картину из головы.

\- Что… Что случилось?

\- Просто передали, что просят вас прийти, сэр. Без подробностей.

Хакс сжал зубы и, поднимаясь, нечаянно оперся на панель управления правой рукой. Острая боль почти застала его врасплох и только благодаря колоссальному усилию воли не отразилась у него на лице, если не считать того, что он резко побледнел.

\- Благодарю. Свободны.

Держаться прямо, сказал он себе. Держаться прямо, идти ровно и не. показывать. слабости.

~

Медицинский отсек был заполнен, забит как никогда, хотя, подумал Хакс, чему тут удивляться. Какой-то офицер встретил его у главного входа и торопливо провел его через ряды коек, на которых лежали штурмовики и пилоты с ранениями разной степени тяжести и на различных стадиях выздоровления. В воздухе повис тяжелый запах крови, смешанный с запахом дезинфицирующих средств, и измученный желудок Хакса тут же сжался. Хакс мысленно напомнил желудку, что он пуст, поэтому выкидывать акробатические номера бесполезно, и вообще, ему сейчас не до этого; желудок немного успокоился.

Персонал был слишком занят пациентами, чтобы обращать внимание на него, заметил Хакс с облегчением. Он послушно проследовал в отсек с бакта-камерами и… замер в дверях.

Помещение выглядело так, будто в нем подорвали бомбу. Вязкая розоватая жидкость была повсюду: капала с потолка, стекала со стен, собиралась в лужицы на полу. Осколки прозрачной стали дюймовой толщины, похожие на огромные поддельные алмазы, были разбросаны по отсеку вместе с кусками панелей управления. Разорванные провода свисали с потолка, брызгая искрами.

И посреди всего этого разрушения скорчилась на коленях одинокая фигура, которая крупно вздрагивала, обхватив себя руками. Лицо было спрятано под массой слипшихся черных волос.

\- Проклятье, - выдохнул Хакс и шагнул внутрь. Лужицы бакты с чавканьем липли к подошвам, а внутренний счетчик у него в голове уже умножал объем жидкости, пропавшей зря, на ее стоимость за унцию. Все остальные буквально застыли в дверном проеме и возле стен. Никто не попытался остановить его, все молчали, и в повисшей тишине было отчетливо слышно тяжелое болезненное дыхание Рена.

Он остановился, глядя на Кайло Рена сверху вниз, и снова подумал: _все, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет_ , одновременно спрашивая себя сквозь стучащую в голове боль, к чему он это вспомнил, а потом скинул шинель, опустился на колени и обернул ее вокруг дрожащих плеч. Как будто не он сам, а кто-то другой управлял происходящим, а он, Хакс, просто наблюдал со стороны. Однако ощущал он все с абсолютной ясностью. Жидкость, вытекшая из подогреваемой камеры, уже остыла и неприятно холодила колени. Рен…

Рен так отчаянно пытался сжаться в комок, что его лопатки и позвонки выступали, едва ли не просвечивая сквозь кожу. Здесь не было притворства; был страх. Животный страх. Хакс и подумать не мог, что Кайло Рен _способен_ испытывать что-то подобное.

\- Рен, - сказал он, убедившись, что скорченная фигура пока не собирается впадать в ярость и набрасываться на него. – Рен, послушайте. Вы здесь в безопасности. Вы в полной безопасности. Вам ничего не угрожает.

Дрожь длинными волнами пробегала по телу Рена. Он медленно поднял голову, глядя на Хакса сквозь спутанные липкие пряди.

\- Честное слово, - сказал Хакс. – Что бы вы там ни увидели… во сне или наяву, что бы вас ни напугало, здесь его нет.

Ресницы у Рена опять склеились, на этот раз, наверное, от бакты, а не от слез, хотя впечатление производили абсолютно такое же. Хакс устало понадеялся, что Рен все-таки не плачет. Тот попытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого тяжело, надрывно закашлялся, еще крепче обхватывая себя руками. И тогда Хакс произнес нечто, за что отец бы его явно не похвалил, и обнял Рена за плечи правой рукой, не обращая внимания на боль в пальцах и на то, что его шинель – да и остальную одежду - наверняка уже не отстирать.

Прошла не одна секунда, прежде чем кашель Рена утих, и Хакс по-прежнему стоял на коленях рядом с ним, придерживая его за плечи. В какой-то момент он осознал, что гладит Рена по спине поверх шинели, несмотря на то, что рука почти не слушается от боли, и сам он не понимает, что творит, но останавливаться никак нельзя.

\- Это потому что вы были в камере, - сказал он. – Дыхательная трубка. От нее горло болит, но это пройдет.

Он смутно осознавал, что они не одни, и еще – что боль у него в голове определенно превзошла саму себя, и, может быть, подумал он, у него вообще случился удар, а он просто не заметил; но сейчас ничто не имело значения, ничто, кроме этого несчастного комка уязвимости, который… ладно, который прижимался к нему, к его плечу, как будто это в порядке вещей.

\- Вы… вы только что очнулись?

Рен кивнул, закрыв глаза и стараясь подвинуться поближе, и у Хакса внутри как будто оборвалась натянутая до предела струна. Он поднял вторую руку и обнял магистра рыцарей Рен, этого недоделанного ситха, своего соперника и соратника, и, усевшись поудобней, прижал его к себе, потому что все равно уже ни в чем нет смысла, все развалилось, все сломалось и вышло из строя; и когда Кайло Рен обвил его дрожащими руками, поначалу робко, а потом отчаянно, он не стал вырываться.

\- Мы вернулись на «Финализатор», - сказал он Рену. – Гиперпривод сломан, его ремонтируют, но до Сноука мы доберемся только через сутки, а то и через двое. Вы скоро поправитесь, - он наконец оторвал взгляд от темноволосой головы, прижавшейся к его плечу. – Он же поправится, верно?

\- Да, сэр, - сказал один из дроидов. Медики в большинстве своем продолжали стоять в дверном проеме и у стен. – Лорд Рен идет на поправку. Однако, должен отметить, что он бы поправился быстрее, если бы бакта-камеры остались целы…

\- Считайте, что отметили, - перебил Хакс. – Ему холодно. Принесите… одеяла, и побольше, и приготовьте горячую ванну. Срочно. И приведите помещение в порядок.

Дроид с несвойственным его виду тактом не стал говорить, что никто не сможет ничего сделать, пока генерал Хакс и Кайло Рен не отцепятся друг от друга; и только спустя несколько минут, когда к ним подошел кто-то из медиков, Хакс все же поднял голову и позволил увести Рена. В шуме и суматохе никто из персонала, занятого уборкой, не заметил, когда Хакс, так и не забрав шинель, нетвердой походкой покинул медицинский отсек.

Вернувшись в каюту, Хакс умылся холодной водой и уставился на свои покрасневшие глаза в зеркале над раковиной. Он сам не понимал, что на него нашло… Хотя нет, понимал, отлично понимал: он просто сделал то, что _было нужно_ , что было правильно; только вот с каких это пор он стал поступать, исходя из того, что _правильно_ , а не из того, что положено?

Голова болела, точно гнилой зуб, боль пульсировала, расходясь волнами от внешнего края правой глазницы, а рука, за которую Кайло Рен держал его, пока они летели прочь от умирающей планеты, горела так, будто через пальцы протянули раскаленную проволоку. Было трудно даже просто сжать руку в кулак, а если он пытался пошевелить пальцами по-отдельности, у него внутри все переворачивалось от боли. _Я разберусь с этим_ , сказал он себе. _Потом. Разберусь с этим потом. Сейчас у меня много… неотложных… дел._

Спать он не мог, несмотря на боль, несмотря на давящую усталость, от которой он чувствовал себя медленным, тупым и неповоротливым; ранним утром по корабельному времени долг уже гнал его на мостик, где он принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, одетый в старую, но чистую форму, и без шинели. На этот раз, когда к нему подошел кто-то из персонала и сообщил, что он нужен в медицинском отсеке, он не стал спорить и ответил, что придет, после чего передал управление старшему по званию из оставшихся офицеров и зашагал по коридору к турболифту.

\- Его состояние стабилизировалось, - сказал врач, который встретил Хакса у входа в отсек. – Он еще слаб, и рана на боку не скоро заживет как следует, но состояние стабильное. Он транспортабелен.

\- Ммм, - сказал Хакс.

\- А как _вы_ себя чувствуете, генерал? – спросил врач, взглянув на него. – Выглядите вы немного…

\- Я в порядке, - ответил он. – Благодарю за беспокойство, доктор. Если мне нужна будет ваша помощь, я обращусь.

Медик замолчал, и Хакс заметил, что на секунду к лицу мужчины прилила краска. Итак, он бесит собственных подчиненных. Ничего нового. Это не имеет значения. Он сам толком не понимал, что теперь вообще имеет значение, но он еще успеет разобраться.

Рен полулежал, опираясь на подушки, в отведенной ему отдельной палате. Капельница змейкой обвивала его руку, а из-под стандартной больничной одежды виднелись свежие белые повязки. Рана на лице поблескивала от бакты; поверх нее были наклеены полоски стерильного пластыря, чтобы края не расходились. В остальном он выглядел… настолько обычно, что Хакс почти засомневался, не привиделось ли ему вчера то жалкое дрожащее существо.

\- Лорд Рен, - сказал он. – Вы что-то хотели?

Рен взглядом указал ему на стул, стоявший возле кровати, и Хакс без особого изящества опустился на сиденье.

\- Расскажите... – начал Рен. Ему больно говорить, тут же понял Хакс. – Расскажите, что вы сказали Верховному лидеру.

\- Про вас?

Рен кивнул.

\- Сказал, что вы ранены и нетранспортабельны. Он хотел, чтобы я отвез вас к нему на другом корабле, но я сказал, что это опасно, потому что… - Хакс сделал неопределенный жест рукой, подбирая слова. – Ну, из-за Силы. Он со мной согласился.

Рен не сводил глаз с его руки - правой руки, затянутой в перчатку.

\- Однако он велел мне бросить все силы на ремонт двигателя и доставить вас к нему как можно скорее, - закончил Хакс. Он заранее позаботился о том, чтобы их никто не подслушал. – Я пообещал Верховному лидеру удвоить усилия.

\- Вам больно, - сказал Рен.

\- Что? Нет. Одно из защитных устройств уже привели в рабочее состояние, остальные два под вопросом. Технический отдел сейчас над ними работает.

\- Вам очень больно, - сказал Рен.

Хакс запоздало заметил, что опасливо прижимает правую руку к груди.

\- Не лезьте ко мне в голову, - сказал он скорее устало, чем разгневанно.

\- Я не лезу. Вы как бы… транслируете, - Рен на секунду опустил веки и тут же снова поднял. Под глазами у него залегли тени, как будто по бледной коже размазали фиолетовую краску; щеки все еще были почти бесцветными. Он выглядит выжатым до последней капли, подумал Хакс, измученным настолько, что еще немного, и он просто развалится на части. Генерал вспомнил собственный усталый взгляд, который он увидел вчера в зеркале.

\- Покажите, - сказал Рен, и Хакс неожиданно для самого себя протянул ему руку, а когда опомнился, у него уже не было сил что-то сделать по этому поводу.

Рен прикоснулся к его руке с неожиданной мягкостью, обхватив запястье и едва дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до кожи перчатки. Он поморщился, как будто прикосновение к руке Хакса причинило ему физическую боль, и тут же принялся стаскивать перчатку, так что Хакс не успел даже возразить.

Зрелище было не из приятных. Синяки расцвели яркими красками, а пальцы, которыми ему было особенно больно шевелить, оказывается, распухли и казались просто огромными. Рен несколько секунд смотрел на изуродованную руку, а потом медленно поднял взгляд, с нечитаемым выражением уставившись Хаксу в глаза.

\- Это я сделал? – спросил он.

Хакс отвел взгляд.

\- Вы были не в себе, - сказал он. – Я держал вас за руку, пока дроид зашивал вам раны, вот и все.

\- У вас два пальца сломаны, - сказал Кайло Рен. - Вам, наверное, было очень больно. И до сих пор больно.

\- Может, отпустите меня? – сказал он, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как приятно было от прикосновения прохладных пальцев к горячей коже.

\- И вы… почти не спали, - продолжил Рен, - не говоря уж о том, что вас шатает от усталости и мигрени. И к врачу вы не ходили, да, генерал?

Хакс снова взглянул на него.

\- У меня просто болит голова, - сказал он. – Будьте добры, прекратите… вот это все, ладно?

\- Я могу помочь, - сказал Рен, и внезапно он снова показался Хаксу совсем юным, бессовестно юным, как тогда, в заснеженном лесу. – Я могу вас вылечить. Можно?

Хакс уже готов был отказаться, готов был высвободить руку и уйти, отправиться в технический отдел, проверить, как продвигаются ремонтные работы; но прежний он, который так бы и сделал, видимо, остался где-то там, на умирающей планете. Было так… приятно, до абсурда приятно от того, что его руку мягко сжимали прохладные пальцы, и все равно все было кончено, все рухнуло, все пропало, и он даже не знал, переживет ли следующую встречу со своим непосредственным командованием, а в глазах Кайло Рена читалась просьба – не требование, не приказ; и плечи Хакса опустились, будто у марионетки, у которой разом обрезали все ниточки, и он закрыл глаза.

\- Помогите мне, - сказал он. – Помогите. Похоже, мне и правда нужна помощь.

Ему было приятно прохладное прикосновение Рена, но когда оно внезапно сменилось жаром, то жар этот не ранил, не обжигал, наоборот, он как будто успокаивал боль, стирал ее, мягко обволакивая руку, проникая внутрь, до самых костей. Только на секунду стало больно, внутри как будто что-то сдвинулось, и он едва успел подумать: _это кости, он вправил мне кости силой мысли_ , а потом боль растаяла, оставив после себя приятное легкое покалывание. Через мгновение он открыл глаза и взглянул на руку, которую Рен держал в своих. Никакого видимого свечения не было, но ощущения были такими ясными, что он легко мог вообразить теплое, яркое сияние, покрывавшее кожу, точно перчатка. Это было… прекрасно, подумал он, так же прекрасно, как залп из совершенного оружия, как игра виртуозного музыканта, и это тронуло его, как трогала красивая музыка, и он почувствовал, что согрелся.

Хакс понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Кайло Рен выпустил его руку и упал на подушки, хватая воздух ртом и еще сильнее побледнев.

\- Вы в порядке? – спросил Хакс.

Рен кивнул, дыша так, будто только что таскал тяжести.

\- С головной болью… ничего сделать не могу, - выдавил он, не открывая глаз. – Но… рукой теперь можно работать.

Хакс согнул и разогнул пальцы, ожидая уже привычной боли, и с удивлением понял, что пальцы его беспрекословно слушаются. Воспаление и синяки исчезли, как будто их никогда и не было.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он. Рен слабо кивнул, продолжая тяжело дышать и не поднимая век. Хакс опять почувствовал, что в голове резко стало тихо: он снова остался наедине с собой, и к нему вернулось уже знакомое оцепенение; но на этот раз вместе с оцепенением откуда-то пришло совершенно нехарактерное для него желание оттянуть возвращение к Сноуку. Насколько это возможно. Он не знал, что там Сноук готовит для Рена, но почему-то был уверен, что ничего хорошего. Эта мысль заставила его снова дотянуться до руки Рена и сжать ее в своих ладонях – раз уж он теперь мог пользоваться обеими руками. – Спасибо.

Рен моргнул и взглянул на Хакса блестящими глазами.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он странным тоном, как будто ему было не вполне знакомо это слово. – В следующий раз, генерал… сразу обращайтесь ко мне… и не устраивайте представление.

Хакс уставился на него в изумлении, а потом вдруг рассмеялся – и даже не сразу узнал звук собственного смеха. Все рухнуло, все пропало, он потерял все, но все еще сохранил способность смеяться; и внезапно он понял, что ни за что не хочет расставаться с этой способностью. Он так привык к холоду, а холод – ничто иное, как отсутствие тепла. И то, что он все-таки нашел тепло – там, где меньше всего ожидал, - казалось ему маленьким и совершенно незаслуженным даром свыше; даром, который он не хотел потерять, и неважно, что это все усложняет. Неважно, что ждет его впереди, Сноук, Сопротивление – все неважно. Он не хочет расставаться с этим даром. И осознав это, он был потрясен.


	3. Chapter 3

Звездные разрушители типа «Возрожденный», подобно их предшественникам в Имперском флоте, были не просто большими, не просто внушительными; они были огромными. На борту у этих невероятных гигантов помещалось девятнадцать тысяч офицеров, пятьдесят-пять тысяч рядовых и сержантов, целый легион штурмовиков и две эскадры истребителей. Корпус корабля длиной в две мили – вдвое больше, чем у разрушителей типа «Имперский» - щетинился шипами трех тысяч орудий. Полет на субсветовых скоростях обеспечивали одиннадцать ионных двигателей. Энергия, на которой работал корабль, поступала от реактора аннигиляции гиперматерии. Крупнее этих звездных разрушителей были только старые имперские дредноуты типа «Палач», которые, однако, уступали «Возрожденным» в совершенстве конструкции: у последних намного лучше был защищен мостик, а также имелся аварийный вспомогательный центр управления, откуда можно было продолжать руководить атакой, если основной командный пункт был поврежден или разрушен.

Хакс не мог сказать, что знает свой корабль до последнего дюйма; в конце концов, этих самых дюймов в нем насчитывалось не менее ста четырнадцати тысяч. Но он знал «Финализатор» настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Он помнил технические характеристики всех систем, нормы расхода энергии, стандартную производительность и способы перекрестного подключения в обход поврежденного или неисправного оборудования, которые давали возможность сохранить работоспособность корабля в целом.

Реактор гиперпривода располагался на корме. Шесть его активных зон были защищены сложными устройствами в виде лабиринтов, сконструированных для сдерживания производимой энергии. Четыре из шести защитных устройств были в рабочем состоянии; оставшиеся два ремонтировались. «Финализатор» был укомплектован только одним запасным защитным устройством в готовом виде, так что техническому отделу пришлось самостоятельно собрать второе. Именно из-за этого затянулся ремонт. Хакс имел все основания полагать, что замена лабиринтов - это излишняя предосторожность; но он никак не мог забыть трещины, которые разбегались по поверхности бьющейся в агонии планеты. Кроме того, ему совершенно не хотелось окончить свою карьеру, до недавних пор весьма успешную, обратившись в пыль вместе с остальными членами команды из-за поломки гиперпривода.

Он стоял на платформе над реактором и наблюдал за ремонтом. Люди в форме суетились вокруг громоздкого генератора гиперпривода. В этой части кормы постоянно чувствовалась вибрация трех огромных двигателей, собранных на Верфях Куата; звука не было, но дрожь легко ощущалась сквозь подошву обуви, поэтому генератор располагался на специальной амортизационной платформе, защищавшей его от повреждений. Трубы, подводившие охлаждающий газ к генератору, тоже были покрыты виброизоляцией. Это было особенно важно, поскольку поломка в системе охлаждения не только привела бы к отключению генератора, но и моментально превратила бы воздух в отсеке в смертельный яд, так что пришлось бы остановить все работы, искать место утечки и очищать искусственную атмосферу от токсичного охлаждающего газа.

Газ был зеленого цвета. Хакс это знал, он видел его не раз. Газ яркого ядовито-зеленого цвета, тяжелее воздуха, так что он стелился по полу, как пар от сухого льда. Вокруг выступа лабиринта, совсем рядом, изгибалась труба системы охлаждения. Он уставился на нее, не двигаясь, словно его удерживал какой-то неясный инстинкт; и с холодной, прозрачной ясностью он увидел, как острый инструмент выпадает из рук ремонтницы, переворачивается в воздухе – оборот, еще оборот – и разрубает гибкий шланг.

 _Я знал, что так и будет,_ подумал Хакс, все еще не двигаясь с места, глядя, как шипящая ярко-зеленая дымка обволокла женщину. Она не успела даже закричать: газ мгновенно выжег ее голосовые связки. Хакс не мог пошевелиться, даже когда завизжали сирены тревоги и в отсеке началась паника; люди кричали и метались, порядок уступил место хаосу. Он не мог пошевелиться, а едкий газ, вырывавшийся из дыры в трубе, уже проникал в ноздри, жег глаза и горло. _Я же умру_ , подумал он, удивляясь собственному спокойствию и безразличию. _Я умру, и тогда все уже будет неважно_. И на следующем вдохе эта ядовитая дрянь _зашипела_ у него в горле, в груди, и он почувствовал, как боль вгрызается в его тело и все у него внутри распадается на части в жгучей агонии. 

Он проснулся, хватаясь за горло и задыхаясь. Отголоски кошмара постепенно растаяли, и вот уже он снова был в своей каюте, в одиночестве, целый и невредимый.

Спокойствие вернулось не сразу, но Хакс заставил себя дышать медленнее и глубже и сконцентрировать внимание на окружавших его предметах. Судя по всему, он метался во сне: простыня и одеяло, смятые и перекрученные, были мокрыми от пота. _Это был сон, я проснулся_ , сказал он себе. _Ремонт продолжается, все идет по плану._

Но падающий инструмент и шипящая зеленая отрава все так же ясно стояли у него перед глазами, и внезапно Хакс понял: он знал, что произойдет, потому что уже видел это раньше. Ему приснился сценарий, который отрабатывали на симуляторах в Академии. Широкое применение симуляций в обучении личного состава было заслугой его отца, коменданта Брендола Хакса. Такая идея пришла ему в голову еще в последние годы существования старой Империи, и во многом благодаря этому силы Первого Ордена действовали гораздо эффективней, чем имперские клоны.

Хакс выбрался из кровати, все еще дрожа от пережитого ужаса. Сценарий с утечкой охлаждающего газа был одним из самых трудных, многие умирали по несколько раз, пока им не удавалось придумать, как справиться с этой ситуацией. Если ты умирал, ты должен был сообразить, в чем ошибся, чтобы исправить это при повторе симуляции. В этом и заключалась суть тренировки.

Он быстро принял душ и сразу же оделся, чтобы не дать телу остыть после горячей воды. До его смены оставалось еще три часа, но уснуть он все равно не смог бы: кошмар никак не шел у него из головы. Это настораживало. Во-первых, ему обычно не снились сны, а если уж снились, то это были размытые, неясные образы, которые испарялись, стоило ему проснуться. И потом, картина аварии, происходящей прямо у него на глазах, была такой яркой, что Хакс не мог не задуматься, почему его подсознание подбросило ему именно этот образ и что оно пыталось до него донести.

По графику оставались еще сутки до того, как ремонт будет окончен и «Финализатор» сможет совершить прыжок в гиперпространство, используя координаты от Сноука. Всего один день. И когда этот день пройдет, когда они отправятся в путь, тогда… Хакс не представлял, что их ждет, знал только, что ничего хорошего. Объективно говоря, он провалил миссию. И неважно, что виноват не он один, что на исход повлияли откровенно дурацкие поступки Рена, банальное невезение и проклятые пилоты Сопротивления. Достаточно того, что сам он совершил ошибку. Верховный лидер имел все основания наказать его в пример остальным. В конце концов, не то чтобы в Первом Ордене не хватало толковых офицеров, которые могли бы занять его место и вполне сносно справляться с его обязанностями. Хакс прекрасно понимал, что незаменимым его никто не считает.

В оцепенении он всматривался в свое отражение в зеркале, пока руки механически выполняли доведенную до автоматизма операцию, причесывая и укладывая волосы. Выглядел он в целом как всегда, разве что лицо было несколько бледнее, а глаза несколько краснее, чем ему хотелось бы, но в общем – вполне прилично. Головная боль не исчезла, но слегка отступила, стала терпимой и уже не вызывала вспышек перед глазами и жуткой тошноты. Она теперь только глухо пульсировала ближе к правому виску – с этим вполне можно было жить дальше. Гибель базы «Старкиллер» не оставила на нем видимого следа.

Кайло Рену повезло меньше. Хакс одернул себя и велел своим мыслям обратиться к какому-нибудь другому предмету, но мысли не послушались: он просто не мог не думать о том, что готовит Сноук для Рена, который, по-хорошему, подвел его больше всех. Мало того, что он упустил дроида; он упустил девчонку, он упустил шанс победить эту девчонку в бою – проиграл какой-то мусорщице с окраины галактики, как это вообще могло произойти? Хакс не знал, что там случилось с Ханом Соло, но был уверен, что и здесь у Рена все пошло не так. А он ведь предупреждал, еще до того, как все полетело под откос: _осторожно, Рен, как бы ваш личный интерес не шел вразрез с линией Сноука_ , ну а Рен повел себя, как типичный Рен: просто развернулся и зашагал прочь, изображая из себя не иначе как второго Вейдера, и Хакс был готов его придушить, а теперь…

 _А что теперь?_ спросил он у себя, поправляя выбившуюся прядку и еще раз осматривая себя в зеркале. _Что теперь?_

 _Твою мать, да не знаю я._ Почему ему приснилась симуляция с утечкой охладителя? Почему именно она, почему сейчас?

 _Ты же прекрасно знаешь, почему,_ ответил другой голос у него в голове. Его собственный голос, только смертельно усталый.

_Отлично, я уже разговариваю сам с собой. Почему я разговариваю сам с собой?_

_И это ты тоже знаешь,_ сказал голос. _Тебе приснилась утечка охладителя, потому что ты знаешь, что происходит в такой ситуации и каковы последствия, и, возможно, тебе совсем не хочется, чтобы гиперпривод так оперативно починили, ведь ты догадываешься, что ждет тебя в конце пути. Возможно, в глубине души ты был бы даже рад, если бы сценарий симуляции воплотился в жизнь._

 _Это все глупо и попахивает изменой,_ со злостью подумал он, уставившись на свое отражение. _Это всего лишь сон, сны не могут сбить меня с толку. Я им не позволю. И потом, это бы только оттянуло неизбежное, и то ненадолго._

Он развернулся и вышел из каюты, стараясь не слушать усталый внутренний голос, который никак не замолкал: _Немного времени – это все-таки лучше, чем ничего._

Уже намного позже он осознал, что с тех пор, как он проснулся, в глубине его сознания возник странный проблеск какого-то чувства, одиноко противостоящий пустоте и оцепенению. Но проблеск этот был таким слабым, что его легко было не заметить.

~

Никто не удивился, когда Хакс пришел на мостик до начала своей смены; он часто сидел здесь в часы, отведенные для сна, в основном потому что можно успеть гораздо больше, когда тебе не мешают. Точно так же никто не удивился, когда он потребовал отчета о ходе ремонтных работ. Что необычного в том, что генерал Хакс хочет как можно скорее закончить с ремонтом и явиться к Верховному лидеру? Офицер, которому выпало докладывать, ожидал, что Хакс отчитает его своим фирменным ледяным тоном, когда услышит, что работа продвигается несколько медленнее, чем предполагалось. Но тот только кивнул.

\- В остальном все в порядке? – спросил Хакс. – Без происшествий?

\- Да, сэр, - ответил офицер озадаченно. – Ремонт продолжается, но непредвиденные сложности ненадолго задержали изготовление второго лабиринта. Техники считают, что график еще можно нагнать, если проблем больше не возникнет.

\- М-м, - сказал Хакс. – Я сам проверю, как идет ремонт. Свободны.

От мостика до реактора гиперпривода было не меньше пятнадцати минут пути, даже если идти очень быстро и пользоваться турболифтами, и все эти пятнадцать минут Хакс изо всех сил старался не вспоминать сцены из симуляций. Сколько же он их прошел за всю свою жизнь. Сколько времени он провел в тренировочных залах с голографическими проекторами, на базах, раскиданных по всему Неизведанному Региону. Все его детство состояло из выполнения приказов. И то, что он был сыном Брендола Хакса, не означало, что кто-то делал ему поблажки при прохождении симуляций; скорее уж наоборот, к нему придирались еще больше, чем к другим кадетам. _Потакать слабостям_ , говорил комендант Хакс, – _значит мешать созданию сильной армии_ , и только через десять лет учебы Хакс понял, что, на самом деле, другим курсантам не выставляли такую высокую планку, как ему; что далеко не все росли в таких тяжелых условиях. Прежде ему не приходило в голову, что кто-то вполне может быть не таким, как он, а если даже и может – что это позволено.

Если честно, во многом именно поэтому его так раздражали выходки Кайло Рена: Рен мог вести себя, как капризный ребенок, и Сноук никак этому не препятствовал, в то время как Хаксу в молодости пришлось бы столкнуться с очень серьезными последствиями, если бы он хоть раз позволил себе что-то подобное. Даже если забыть о том, что световой меч Рена был крайне бестолковым оружием по причине своей непредсказуемости, тот факт, что он постоянно и без малейшего зазрения совести крушил им собственность Первого Ордена, никак не вписывался в правила того мира, в котором жил Хакс. Это же совершенно немыслимо: ломать собственное оборудование, и уж тем более – ломать его ради того, чтобы по-детски выместить злобу. Но мало того, что Сноук сам не пытался исправить поведение Рена; он отказался хоть как-то помочь Хаксу, когда тот поднял этот вопрос, и это ужасно бесило: как, спрашивается, он должен поддерживать порядок и субординацию, если его авторитет постоянно подрывает напыщенный придурок, расхаживающий в _абсолютно неуместной маске._

Он почувствовал, что тяжело дышит, и заставил себя расслабить сжатые в кулаки руки. Как легко он выходил из себя, стоило ему только подумать про эту маску, и про меч, и про весь этот выпендреж. Он уже привык к чувству досады, привык к ощущению горячей тяжести в груди, чуть повыше солнечного сплетения, такой сильной, что ему иногда становилось трудно дышать. Его терзали досада и тревога, хотя сын Брендола Хакса, по-хорошему, не имел права испытывать тревогу; тревога – это слабость, слабость – это путь к неудачам, а этого допускать нельзя.

Мигрень монотонно гудела ближе к правому виску. _Я буду рад,_ подумал он, _о, как же_ _я буду рад, когда мы наконец доберемся до Сноука и все это закончится._

Но как только он взглянул на ремонтируемый генератор, знакомая горячая тяжесть снова возникла у него в груди, и он глубоко вдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться, остановиться на платформе над реактором и посмотреть на происходящее. Все было почти как в том сне: такие же ремонтники в черной форме, такой же громоздкий недостроенный защитный лабиринт, такой же шланг с охладителем. Над шлангом, правда, никто не работал, поэтому уронить на него острый инструмент никто не мог, но руки Хакса все равно крепко сжались на перилах, так что костяшки пальцев под перчатками побелели. Он по-прежнему представлял картину катастрофы с ужасающей ясностью.

 _Вы не могли бы думать потише?_ сказал кто-то у него в голове, и Хакс едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности. На секунду перед глазами вспыхнули искры. Он заморгал и уставился вниз, на отсек, вцепившись в перила и отчаянно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

 _Не лезьте ко мне в голову_ , подумал он под аккомпанемент усиливающейся мигрени.

_Я не лезу. Я уже говорил, вы транслируете. У вас очень, как бы это сказать, мощный разум._

_Ничего я не транслирую._

_Ну и кому из нас видней?_ сказал голос. _Не то чтобы мне было особенно приятно слушать, как вы меня критикуете. Вы только этим и занимаетесь._

 _Неправда,_ яростно подумал Хакс. _И я бы вас не критиковал, если бы не ваше гребаное отвратное поведение, так что будьте любезны, заткнитесь._

_Вас мучает внутреннее противоречие. Полагаю, для вас это что-то новое._

_Что за чушь. Нет никакого противоречия._

_Врете, генерал. И плохо врете, между прочим; хотя, опять же, не думаю, у вас была возможность хорошенько потренироваться._

Хакс заставил себя разжать пальцы, стиснувшие перила. Недавно вылеченная правая рука заныла. _Я проигнорирую ваши оскорбления_ , подумал он, _если вы сейчас же замолчите и перестанете лезть ко мне в голову._

_Ничего не обещаю. Вы же сами транслируете эмоции_ _на полной громкости._

\- Что… - начал было он, потом сглотнул и убрал руки с перил. _Что мне сделать, чтобы вы перестали?_

 _Приходите ко мне, поговорим_ , сказал голос _. Мне скучно. Серьезно, ужасно скучно лежать тут, ожидая своей неведомой, но явно незавидной участи._

 _Нет_ , подумал Хакс. _Я занят. У некоторых, в отличие от вас, есть дела_.

_Ну, как знаете. Но тогда не жалуйтесь, что я подслушиваю ваши мысли, генерал. Особенно про отца. Интересные у вас были взаимоотношения._

У Хакса внутри все похолодело. _Заткнитесь_ , сказал он таким ледяным тоном, что каждый слог этого слова, казалось, покрылся инеем.

Голос замолк. Он выпрямился, развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь. Ремонтники внизу переглянулись и пожали плечами: поди пойми, что все это значит.


	4. Chapter 4

Был поздний вечер по корабельному времени, когда Хакс снова пришел в медицинский отсек, сообщил персоналу, что ему необходимо поговорить с Кайло Реном наедине, и велел их не беспокоить. Он сказал это в строгом деловом тоне, к которому все привыкли, так что никто не стал особенно задумываться над предполагаемым предметом их разговора: в конце концов, это никак не касалось их непосредственных обязанностей. Они были даже рады, что Хакс пришел. Никто другой на борту «Финализатора» не мог повлиять на лорда Рена; генеральское звание Хакса, по крайней мере, ставило его на одну ступень с магистром, и все надеялись, что он сможет убедить Рена стать более… покладистым. Скучающий Кайло Рен был ужасным пациентом.

\- Генерал, - любезно поприветствовал его Рен. – А я все гадал, когда же вы решите заглянуть.

\- Ничего вы не гадали, - Хакс закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, скрестив руки на груди. – Вам известно мое расписание – не то чтобы вы с ним хоть сколько-нибудь считались; и если уж вы легко читаете мои мысли на расстоянии тридцати палуб, находясь на другом конце корабля, я уверен, что определить мое местоположение в любой момент времени для вас не проблема.

\- Ну ладно, - Рен пожал плечами и тут же поморщился. – Я знал, что вы придете. Довольны?

\- Не особенно, - Хакс выпрямился, отошел от двери и сел на стул возле кровати. Рен полулежал на куче подушек и выглядел почти так же, как когда Хакс в последний раз заходил к нему: нечитаемое выражение лица, заклеенная пластырем рана и все в таком духе. На его щеках разлился бледный нездоровый румянец, и Хаксу это не нравилось.

\- И чем же я обязан удовольствию вас видеть, позвольте узнать? – спросил Рен. Хакс еще сильнее нахмурился.

\- Не морочьте мне голову, Рен. Вы сами говорили, что у меня, как там… очень _мощный_ разум.

\- Вы, возможно, удивитесь, но я ваши мысли не слушал, - сказал Рен. – По крайне мере, с сегодняшнего утра. А это намного сложнее, чем вы думаете. Примерно то же самое, что пытаться не слушать, как кто-то поет оперу у вас за стенкой. Это утомительно.

Как и в прошлый раз, он выглядел едва живым: измученным, ужасно бледным, если не считать бледно-розовых пятен румянца; его глаза были полуприкрыты, уголки мягко изогнутых губ – опущены. Он говорил в равнодушно-насмешливом снисходительном тоне, который всегда действовал Хаксу на нервы, но теперь его голос звучал как-то натянуто, выдавая усилия, которые ему приходилось прикладывать.

 - Мне нужны ответы на вопросы, - сказал Хакс, - и еще мне нужна моя шинель, но вы вряд ли подскажете, где ее искать.

\- Шинель у вас хорошая, - сказал Кайло Рен. – Так что могу вас понять. На какие вопросы вам ответить?

\- Для начала – как долго вы подслушивали мои мысли?

Рен широко распахнул глаза, как бы говоря: «Кто? Я?!», и Хакс почувствовал, как в груди снова разгорается раздражение.

\- Я слышу не только _ваши_ мысли, генерал, - сказал Рен. – А вы, значит, вообразили, что я интересуюсь вами лично; что ж, я польщен.

Усилием воли Хакс заставил себя не поддаваться на провокацию.

\- Значит, вы слышали все, о чем я думал за последние… как давно мы знакомы?

\- Не все. Но, как я уже говорил, ваши мысли крайне сложно игнорировать. А почему вас это волнует?

Хакс уставился на него в ответ.

\- Почему меня это _волнует?_

\- Ну да. Что в этом такого?

\- Ну, возможно, дело в полном неуважении к личному пространству, - сказал Хакс, продолжая смотреть на него в упор. – _Поставить меня в известность_ вы, конечно, никак не могли? Это же… Это как узнать, что кто-то регулярно копается в ваших личных вещах, причем на протяжении нескольких лет. Вы правда не понимаете, или просто прикидываетесь ради забавы?

Рен склонил голову набок, разглядывая Хакса, и тот в который раз устало отметил про себя, что у Рена очень большие, темные глаза с густыми ресницами. Рен моргнул.

\- Не понимаю, почему вы так забеспокоились, - сказал он. – Ведь вы, в общем-то, ни о чем особенно интересном не думаете. Почти никогда. Разве что про отца, коменданта Хакса… Вот эти мысли меня заинтриговали, генерал.

Хакс замер, прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. 

\- Скажите, лорд Рен, - отрывисто произнес он. – Есть у вас _хоть какие-нибудь_ положительные качества?

Повисло молчание. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Кайло Рен, слегка запрокинув голову, задумчиво уставился в потолок.

\- Ну, - сказал он спустя несколько секунд, - я высокого роста, в отличие от некоторых. Это удобно. А еще вы могли заметить, генерал, что, хотя я вполне способен причинить вам боль силой разума, _в данный момент_ я этого не делаю.

\- Не угрожайте мне, - устало сказал Хакс. – Это грубо.

\- А кто сказал, что это угроза? Вы задали вопрос, я ответил, - Рен слегка приподнялся на подушках, поджав губы и внимательно глядя на Хакса. – Вы меня не боитесь, - добавил он, как будто только что это осознал.

\- Нет, - сказал Хакс. – Не боюсь.

Рен еще какое-то время всматривался в его лицо, так пристально, что Хакс почти физически ощущал тяжесть его взгляда. Невероятно сложно было сидеть вот так, не шевелясь и глядя Рену в глаза, но он вытерпел.

\- Не боитесь, - повторил Рен и откинулся на подушки. Он снова выглядел ужасно юным. Хакс предпочел бы этого больше _не видеть_. – Вы знаете, что я могу вас убить, и все равно не боитесь.

\- Я солдат. Меня постоянно пытаются убить, работа такая.

\- Но страха вы не чувствуете. И при этом… вы не хотите говорить о своем отце.

Хакс едва удержался от того, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы, вместо этого сцепив их на коленях.

\- Да, - сказал он, после того как несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и взял себя в руки. – Не хочу. Я вообще _ничьих_ отцов не собираюсь обсуждать, лорд Рен.

Глаза Кайло Рена на секунду широко распахнулись, и Хакс подумал, что на этот раз он, похоже, попал в цель.

-  И я буду вам весьма признателен, - добавил он, - как человек и как ваш коллега, если вы больше не станете лезть ко мне в голову.

Пауза слегка затянулась, а потом Рен пожал плечами, снова поморщившись.

\- Попытаюсь, - сказал он, потирая плечо в том месте, где из-под больничной рубашки виднелась повязка. – А теперь моя очередь, раз уж мы тут задаем вопросы. Почему вы вернулись за мной?

Хакс приподнял бровь и с немалым удивлением заметил, что Рен отвел взгляд, как будто не в силах был посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Я же сказал, - ответил он. – Я выполнял приказ.

\- На этот раз могли бы и не выполнять, - сказал Рен, который беспокойно перебирал пальцами край одеяла. – У вас явно не хватало времени. Проще и безопасней было сразу покинуть базу, а не тратить драгоценные минуты на то, чтобы отыскать меня.

\- Да, - сказал Хакс. – Но я выполнял приказ.

\- Вы сомневались в его справедливости?

\- Какая разница?

Рен поднял взгляд.

_\- Да или нет?_

\- Да! – не выдержал Хакс. – Да, сомневался. Я подумывал вас бросить. Довольны? Это вы хотели услышать?

\- Так почему не бросили?

На этот раз он все же не удержался и запустил пальцы в волосы, и тут же скривился от того, что аккуратно уложенные пряди мгновенно пришли в беспорядок.

\- Посмотрите, до чего вы меня довели. Почему я вас не бросил? Не знаю, Рен. Может, я просто не привык нарушать приказы, а тем более – приказы Верховного лидера. Может, дело в том, что в случившейся катастрофе виноваты и вы тоже, а не я один, и было бы несправедливо, если бы вам не пришлось за это отвечать. Может, я просто я не смог.

\- Но вы же меня ненавидите, - тихо произнес Кайло Рен.

Хакс взглянул на него, чувствуя себя тысячелетним стариком.

\- Ох, да ради всего космоса, что за чушь? Я вас не ненавижу. Это… не ненависть. По крайней мере, обычно – нет. Ненавидеть – это непрофессионально и несерьезно. Просто почти все в вас меня раздражает, а вы из кожи вон лезете, пытаясь разозлить меня еще сильнее.

\- Вы ненавидите мой световой меч.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - согласился он. – Я ненавижу ваш световой меч. Теперь-то вы довольны?

\- Почему?

Хакс глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как что-то у него внутри выходит из-под контроля.

\- Почему? Потому что это показушное, опасное, неконтролируемое оружие, потому что это им вы регулярно крушите мой корабль. Потому что он сломан, оттого и выглядит так странно. Вы же спокойно можете собрать себе новый, выкинуть треснувший кристалл, из-за которого вы рискуете отрезать себе пальцы каждый раз, когда жмете на кнопку активации, но нет, вы вцепились в этот меч, потому что он весь такой впечатляющий, устрашающий и так подходит к вашему _образу_!

Он сам не ожидал, что зайдет так далеко. Рен уставился на него, слегка приоткрыв рот. Он по-прежнему выглядел невозможно юным. Хакс вздохнул.

\- И маска тоже дурацкая. Совсем не обязательно прятаться под ведром с угрюмой рожей и модулятором голоса, чтобы производить впечатление. Вот, теперь я все сказал.

Рен долго не отвечал, так что Хакс начал опасаться, как бы этот ужасный, отвратительный день не закончился тем, что его просто-напросто придушат с помощью Силы. Однако после долгой паузы Рен вздохнул и снова принялся теребить край одеяла.

\- Я не отрежу себе пальцы, - тихо сказал он. – Я осторожен.

Это заявление было настолько нелепым, что Хакс не стал на него отвечать.

\- Но я тронут вашей заботой, - сказал Рен наконец.

\- Я больше забочусь о том, чтобы не сделаться посмешищем для всего Первого Ордена, - сухо сказал он. - Сомнительная меня ждет слава, если меня запомнят как генерала, делившего командование с рыцарем, чей показушный и бестолковый меч однажды взорвался, угробив три десятка офицеров.

\- Он не взорвется, - обиженно сказал Рен, и в ответ на это у Хакса внутри снова полыхнуло раздражение. – Я все контролирую.

\- Я вам это припомню, когда мне в очередной раз придется заказывать новую панель управления, - сказал Хакс. – Ладно. Что вы там говорили сегодня утром насчет противоречия?

Рен удивленно моргнул, а потом нахмурился.

\- Ах, вы об этом.

\- Да, об этом.

\- Вы не хотите возвращаться, - сказал он. – Не хотите возвращаться к Сноуку, потому что боитесь наказания и не знаете, что вас ждет. Но вы знаете, что выбора нет.

Теперь уже Хакс удивленно заморгал.

\- Я…

\- А еще вы не хотите везти к нему _меня_ , потому что думаете, что какое бы наказание ни изобрел для вас Сноук, оно наверняка приятней того, что он готовит для меня. Тут я с вами полностью согласен.

\- Но ведь вы – его ученик, - сказал Хакс.

\- Вот именно, и поэтому мое поражение для него – личное оскорбление. Вы – всего лишь солдат. В моем случае на кону гораздо больше.

\- Он сказал, что планирует довести до конца ваше обучение.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сказал Рен. Его голос звучал тускло и мрачно. – Вы просто не знаете масштабов моего провала, генерал. Вы, конечно, думаете, что знаете, но вы ошибаетесь.

\- Так расскажите мне, - сказал он. Рен перевел на него внимательный взгляд, и Хакс почувствовал нечто похожее на прикосновение призрачных пальцев в глубине черепной коробки, за глазницами. Почти полностью утихшая головная боль на мгновение отозвалась пронзительным звоном. Потом все прошло.

\- Вы серьезно, - произнес Рен удивленно. – Вы это сейчас серьезно сказали.

\- Я всегда говорю серьезно, - ответил Хакс. – Расскажите.

\- Я… - начал он. – Я не могу.

Хакс окинул его задумчивым изучающим взглядом.

\- Ладно. Но если вдруг передумаете, я всегда готов вас выслушать, – и дело было вовсе не в том, что ему так уж хотелось услышать, как Рен опозорился; он просто хотел все знать. Опыт подсказывал Хаксу, что знать о чем-то – почти всегда лучше, чем _не_ знать, даже если это «что-то» ужасно. Если тебе ясны все составляющие сценария, есть шанс придумать план действий, который позволит уцелеть _хоть кому-то._

Рен медленно кивнул. Хакс внезапно подумал, что это, пожалуй, был самый длинный разговор за все время их знакомства, и невольно улыбнулся.

\- Что смешного?.. Стойте, - Рен резко поднял руку, прислушиваясь к чему-то, чего Хакс не слышал, а потом переменился в лице. Сперва Хакс никак не мог определить его выражение, но потом узнал невеселую усмешку, в которой сквозило что-то похожее на тревогу.

\- Что… - начал было он, но в этот момент запищал его коммуникатор.

\- _Мостик вызывает генерала Хакса_ , - прозвучало в динамике. Он нажал кнопку приема вызова.

\- Хакс. Я слушаю.

\- _Генерал, технический отдел доложил об успешном завершении ремонтных работ. Генератор гиперпривода полностью восстановлен. Ждем вашего приказа для перехода в гиперпространство._

Губы Кайло Рена еще шире растянулись в кривой усмешке. На мгновение они с Хаксом замерли и посмотрели друг на друга.

 _Мне придется это сделать,_ подумал он.

_Я знаю._

\- Уже иду, - сказал он в коммуникатор, глядя Рену в глаза. – Подготовить все к переходу в гиперпространство. Конец связи.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Хакс в последний раз видел Верховного лидера вживую, передвижной командный пункт Сноука располагался на старой космической станции времен Империи. По приказу Сноука предметы роскоши, некогда украшавшие станцию, выбросили, и на смену им пришел холодный, почти монашеский аскетизм, с которым у Хакса всегда ассоциировалась личность Верховного лидера; но станция все-таки явно была искусственной конструкцией.

На этот раз он устроил себе логово внутри астероида – небольшого, разумеется, но все-таки самого настоящего. Они оставили замаскированный «Финализатор» на безопасном расстоянии, и пока их командный шаттл не подлетел совсем близко, Хакс не мог разглядеть никаких отличительных признаков, которые выделяли бы этот кусок камня среди миллиардов других камней, составлявших астероидный пояс системы. Разве что, едва уловимые отблески сенсоров и некоторые различия в значениях альбедо на тех участках поверхности, которые были искусственно изменены. В какой-то момент он даже забеспокоился, что они ошиблись, а потом – что _все правильно_ , что Сноук по какой-то неведомой причине намеренно заслал их на этот безжизненный кусок камня; но затем на поверхности буровато-серого астероида прямо под ними возникло темное зияющее отверстие: прочные створки раздвинулись, уходя в невидимые пазы и открывая путь на посадочную полосу.

Сверхсветовой перелет на «Финализаторе» прошел в обычном режиме. На таком крупногабаритном корабле можно было даже не почувствовать, как включается гиперпривод и громадный звездный разрушитель вместе со всем своим грузом и командой на борту переходит в гиперпространство. У небольших кораблей в момент прыжка трещал весь корпус. «Финализатор» едва вздрогнул, когда звезды в иллюминаторах смазались и растянулись в длинные полосы, и лег на курс.

Перелет Хакс потратил на многочисленные совещания со старшими офицерами, чтобы убедиться, что он в курсе всех деталей произошедшего. За все это время он ни разу не почувствовал ни странного теплого отблеска в глубине сознания, ни раздражающего мысленного присутствия Рена. Тот либо помалкивал, либо действительно старался не лезть к Хаксу в голову. В любом случае, это был прогресс. Хакс, в общем-то, увидел Рена, только когда шаттл уже заходил на посадку, и Рен – по своему обыкновению полностью укутанный в черное и со шлемом на голове – появился в кабине пилота, чтобы понаблюдать за завершением полета.

Хакс кивнул ему в знак приветствия, Рен кивнул в ответ, и ни один из них не попытался завязать разговор. Когда они опустились на посадочную полосу, Рен первым покинул шаттл, прошагав вниз по трапу между струями шипящего пара. Хакс не заметил, чтобы он прихрамывал.

Хаксу так и не вернули шинель. Не то чтобы без нее он чувствовал себя неуверенно, но ему определенно было холодно; он скучал по теплу и знакомой тяжести на плечах. Поднявшись, он подал знак сопровождавшим его офицерам идти за ним. Вслед за Реном они покинули шаттл и оказались в новом логове Сноука.

Изнутри коридоры и залы базы во многом напоминали «Старкиллер»: гладкий металл и пластобетон, все в стальных и черно-серых оттенках; но Хакс все время ощущал тяжесть камня, окружавшего их со всех сторон, нависавшего над головой, простиравшегося под ногами. Окон нигде не было, и хотя он с детства привык к жизни на гигантских кораблях и подземных планетарных базах, здесь это отчего-то угнетало.

Когда Хаксу поручили строительство «Старкиллера», он, несмотря на холод, усталость и постоянные трудности, был раз этому заданию, в том числе потому что оно избавляло его от участия в светских мероприятиях. Весь персонал на планете стоял ниже его по рангу, не считая разве что Кайло Рена, так что никто на «Старкиллере» не мог заставить его присутствовать на официальном приеме, хотя обычно он ненадолго появлялся на тех мероприятиях, что изредка устраивали его подчиненные. Этого было достаточно; не обязательно было оставаться там от начала до конца и вести непринужденную беседу. И теперь, спустя пару часов после того, как они совершили посадку на планету – то есть, на астероид, – он всей душой желал вернуться в прошлое, на «Старкиллер», к раскрошенным в приступе гнева панелям управления, к проблемам с поставками. Здесь сам воздух настолько пропитался официозом, что губы у Хакса подрагивали от отвращения.

В сравнении с этим даже аудиенция у Сноука показалась не такой уж страшной. Настоящий Верховный лидер выглядел далеко не так внушительно, как его голограмма: он был немногим выше Хакса. Закутанный в одеяние из зейд-ткани, с искореженным телом и бледным лицом, Сноук казался почти хрупким. Хакс понятия не имел, откуда взялись шрамы, изуродовавшие его лицо, и длинная борозда на лбу, вгрызавшаяся в череп, и ему никогда даже в голову не приходило спросить об этом. 

Сноук сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой, которое напоминало трон, несмотря на отсутствие украшений. Он пристально следил за Хаксом, пока тот пересекал зал, и кивнул в ответ на его поклон.

\- Генерал, - произнес он задумчиво. Даже вживую его голос напоминал шипение, только звучал намного тише, чем в проекции. – Наконец-то вы добрались. Надеюсь, проблема с гиперприводом моего корабля решена?

\- Да, Верховный лидер, - сказал Хакс. – Все системы находятся в рабочем состоянии. Мои техники хорошо себя показали.

\- Я это запомню, - Сноук сложил руки домиком – пальцы у него были узловатые, с распухшими, будто от старости, суставами, хотя никто, на самом деле, не знал, сколько ему лет. Его глаза, лишенные ресниц, с нечитаемым выражением смотрели на Хакса. – Что ж, изложите свою версию. Расскажите, почему все пошло не так. С самого начала.

Под взглядом Сноука Хакс почувствовал, как что-то едва заметно прикасается к его лицу, давит на глазные яблоки, и вспомнил, как Рен сказал: _у вас очень мощный разум_. Он глубоко вдохнул, приводя мысли в порядок, и когда он заговорил, то выглядел вполне уверенно, и голос его звучал спокойно. Он начал с потери карты на Джакку и последовавшего за этим побега пленного Дэмерона, которому помог штурмовик-предатель FN-2187; потом упомянул неудачные попытки захватить дроида и отметил интерес, проявленный Кайло Реном к мусорщице, из-за которой десант покинул планету, не выполнив своей задачи.

\- Верховный лидер, на мой взгляд, здесь он допустил ошибку, - сказал он. – С точки зрения разведданных дроид намного ценнее девчонки. Нам наверняка удалось бы захватить дроида на Такодане, если бы во время атаки вражеских истребителей было вызвано подкрепление, но мы упустили эту возможность, поскольку Кайло Рен ошибочно счел, что сумеет получить информацию от девчонки.

Сноук смотрел на него, а Хакс в сотый раз задавался вопросом, о чем, во имя всех преисподних, Рен вообще _думал_. Да, допустим, _обычно_ ему без особого труда удавалось допрашивать пленных силой разума. Но сколько раз эта девчонка видела карту, один? И как можно быть уверенным, что она правильно ее запомнила? Очевидно же, что намного лучше заполучить саму карту, чем воспоминание о том, как кто-то однажды взглянул на нее.

\- Ваши аргументы приняты, генерал, - сказал Сноук, но его слова прозвучали натянуто, и Хакс подумал, что Верховный лидер, видимо, не до конца с ним согласен. – Продолжайте.

\- Поскольку теперь мы зависели от информации в голове у девчонки, ее побег стал для нас серьезной проблемой, - сказал Хакс. – Лорд Рен не посвящал меня в логику своих рассуждений, но после того, как он узнал, что она тоже владеет Силой, закономерно было предположить, что она попытается ею воспользоваться, чтобы освободиться. Однако к разрушению базы «Старкиллер» привела целая цепь ошибочных действий в сочетании со случайными факторами. Мы не были готовы к тому, что малому отряду удастся проникнуть на базу и отключить защитное поле. Мы не были готовы к двойному удару по генератору, который одновременно атаковали истребители Сопротивления снаружи и Соло с сообщниками изнутри. Я…

\- Да, генерал?

Он сглотнул, по-прежнему стоя навытяжку.

\- Я полагаю, - сказал Хакс, - что, приняв решение повторно зарядить орудие для удара по системе Илиниум вместо того, чтобы просто захватить базу Сопротивления, мы вынудили противника бросить все силы на «Старкиллер». После показательного уничтожения системы Хосниан им была известна непревзойденная мощь нашего оружия. Если бы они не атаковали «Старкиллер» именно в тот момент, у нас было бы время поймать девчонку и получить необходимую информацию.

\- Я помню, что вы сомневались в моем решении нанести удар по всей системе, - спокойно произнес Сноук. – Как и Рен. Я принял к сведению ваше мнение, как в прошлый раз, так и сейчас.

Хакс снова сглотнул.

\- Да, Верховный лидер, - сказал он.

Еще несколько мучительных секунд Сноук изучал его взглядом, а затем откинулся на спинку трона. Хаксу резко стало легче дышать, и он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы прижать руку к груди.

\- Я планирую задействовать свою шпионскую сеть по всей галактике, чтобы возобновить поиски Скайуокера, - сказал Сноук. – И я рассчитываю, что вы примете активное участие в этих поисках, генерал. На этот раз – с большим успехом.

\- Слушаюсь, Верховный лидер, - сказал Хакс. Сноук привычно подал знак рукой, показывая, что Хакс может идти.

\- Свободны, - сказал он. Хакс низко поклонился, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и почти дошел до двери, когда Сноук добавил, - Вы неплохо справились, генерал.

 Хакс замер.

\- Вы спасли Кайло Рена, - сказал Сноук. – Я был бы… крайне недоволен, если бы вы не сумели доставить его ко мне.

\- Сэр, - сказал Хакс в ответ, чувствуя, как у него внутри все переворачивается. Когда он понял, что Сноук больше ничего не добавит, он снова зашагал к выходу, и на этот раз ничто не помешало ему благополучно покинуть зал.

~

Торжественный прием был ужасен, как Хакс и ожидал. Слишком много блюд, слишком много официоза. Ему даже пришлось произнести речь, и вот этого он совсем _не ожидал._ Оставалось только порадоваться, что на приеме не было Кайло Рена, так что хотя бы он не стал свидетелем того, как Хакс опозорился. Его имя не упоминалось в программе, и за столом, где сидел Хакс, для него не оставили места.

После окончания приема Хакс, однако, задумался, с какой стати для Рена сделали исключение, освободив его от этой пытки. Рыцари Рен что, считают ниже собственного достоинства посещение официальных приемов? Или просто дело в том, что никто еще не придумал, как пить алкоголь, когда у тебя на голове абсолютно неуместный шлем?

Он твердо решил больше об этом не думать. Распорядок дня Рена – не его забота, как и сам Рен, по крайней мере, сейчас. Разве не должен он испытывать облегчение по этому поводу? Нет, он не станет об этом думать, вместо этого он ляжет и хорошенько выспится. А еще он не станет думать о ледяном взгляде Сноука. _Я принял к сведению ваше мнение, как в прошлый раз, так и сейчас._

Прошло около двадцати минут, когда Хакс, пробормотав что-то непечатное, поднялся, натянул сапоги, подошел к панели управления, установленной в каюте, и отправил запрос о местоположении Кайло Рена.

~

Дверь в каюту, отведенную Рену, открылась с шипящим звуком; внутри было темно. На секунду, пока глаза Хакса привыкали к темноте, ему показалось, что в комнате никого нет; но потом в тусклом красном свете лампочек на панели управления он различил черный силуэт на кровати. Силуэт едва заметно шевельнулся, и два красных блика сверкнули, обозначив глаза.

\- Пришли взглянуть на покойника, генерал? – произнес замогильный голос. Хакс никогда не слышал, чтобы чей-нибудь голос звучал настолько _замогильно,_ но Кайло Рену это удалось. Возможно, он специально подолгу тренировался. – Боюсь, я сейчас не самый приятный собеседник.

Хакс шагнул в красноватый полумрак, и дверь за ним закрылась.

\- Вас не было на приеме. Я пришел узнать, почему. Да и когда вы _вообще_ бываете приятным собеседником? – добавил он, вглядываясь в лицо Рена, который лежал, не шевелясь.

\- Случается иногда, - ответил Кайло Рен. – Не включайте свет. Пожалуйста.

Рука Хакса замерла в миллиметре от выключателя.

\- Постойте-ка, вы только что _вежливо_ попросили?

\- Сам себя не узнаю, - глаза Рена закрылись, потом снова открылись, и Хакс услышал слабый звук, похожий то ли на смешок, то ли на кашель. – Хотя нет, как раз наоборот, _слишком хорошо_ узнаю _._ И это печально.

Хакс не настроен был это слушать. Он опустил руку, подошел к кровати и посмотрел на Кайло Рена.

\- Что с вами такое? Что случилось?

\- Ничего, что касалось бы вас, генерал, - сказал Рен. Хакс уже достаточно привык к темноте, так что теперь он видел, что, хотя голова Рена повернута в его сторону, он не смотрит ему в глаза. Точнее, смотрел бы, если бы глаза Хакса располагались дюйма на четыре правее. Рен, к тому же, явно обливался потом, несмотря на то, что в каюте было довольно прохладно.

Любопытство, которое Хакс испытывал поначалу, и привычная досада начали уступать место тревоге: здесь было что-то не так.

\- Вы почти ничего не видите, да? – тихо сказал он. Глаза Рена – блестящие, едва приоткрытые – шевельнулись, пытаясь уловить движения Хакса, но сфокусироваться никак не получалось.

\- Зрение потом вернется. Так всегда бывает.

\- Всегда? И часто это у вас?

\- Не очень.

Хакс запустил пальцы в волосы, снова чувствуя нарастающую досаду.

\- Сегодня утром вы выглядели как обычно, по крайне мере, насколько я мог судить… Да, кстати, сколько их у вас вообще, этих масок? Я-то думал, она осталась на «Старкиллере». Что вы вообще делали весь день?

В памяти Хакса снова всплыл ледяной взгляд Сноука.

\- Или… уместнее будет спросить, - медленно произнес он, - что с вами делал Сноук?

В ответ снова послышался этот странный звук, то ли смех, то ли кашель.

\- Верховный лидер Сноук дал мне понять, что он думает о моих успехах, - сказал Рен. – Это же очевидно.

Хаксу надоело стоять возле кровати, он чувствовал себя неловко, и это действовало на нервы – точнее, на то, что от них осталось. Стульев в комнате не было, если не считать кресла возле панели управления, так что он присел на край кровати… и тут же замер.

Когда матрас слегка прогнулся под его весом, Рен вдруг резко втянул воздух ртом, издав слабый, сдавленный стон. Он зажмурился и с силой прижал пальцы к лицу, так что на тыльной стороне рук выступили сухожилия.

 _Ох,_ подумал Хакс, и детали паззла начали складываться в картинку. Он вспомнил, как Рен сказал тогда на «Финализаторе»: _С головной болью ничего сделать не могу, но рукой теперь можно работать._

\- Простите, - сказал он вслух. – Я не знал. Это… вы…

Так непривычно было чувствовать себя беспомощным. Через несколько секунд пальцы Рена расслабились, но руки он так и не убрал, и глаза его оставались закрытыми.

\- Меня вывернуло уже четыре раза за этот вечер, но если я почувствую, что приближается пятый, я вас предупрежу, генерал, - проговорил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Так зачем вы пришли?

\- Я не знал, что вы страдаете мигренями, - сказал он, и тут же подумал, что это прозвучало глупо.

\- По понятным причинам я это не афиширую. Обычно мне _не так_ плохо. Обычно мне не приходится часами находиться в обществе прекрасно владеющего Силой существа, которое вымещает на мне всю глубину своего неудовольствия.

Он наконец убрал руки от лица, но глаза так и не открыл, и даже в темноте Хакс видел, что волосы у него на висках были влажными от пота.

Хакс еще раз вспомнил, как прошла его собственная аудиенция. Да, Верховный лидер был… недоволен, и ему по-прежнему не терпелось отыскать Скайуокера, пока Орден джедаев не успел вновь поднять голову и помешать его планам, но Сноук определенно не угрожал ему…

Он взглянул на Кайло Рена, и в голову невольно пришло слово «пытка».

\- Нет, - сказал Рен усталым, ужасно усталым голосом. – Не пытка. Вам не понять. Вам даже думать об этом не стоит.

Хакс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но потом просто вздохнул, слегка ссутулившись.

\- Да, мне не понять. Да я, пожалуй, и не хочу понимать, - сказал он наконец. – Но как солдат, я убежден, что это крайне непродуманная тактика.

\- Осторожно, генерал.

\- Что, _он_ тоже подслушивает мои мысли?

\- Возможно. Не знаю. Эта комната не прослушивается, в смысле, сейчас – нет; думаю, он не ожидал, что кто-то может нанести мне визит. Но в любом другом месте он вас, несомненно, слышит. Мы в его логове, а Верховный лидер, как вы знаете, очень ценит информацию.

Хакс живо представил, как это слово произносит шипящий голос. _Ин-фор-мация_.

\- Я только хочу сказать, - произнес он рассудительно, не обращая внимания на замечание о неожиданном визите, - что если некто обладает ценной боевой единицей, то, даже если его… _не устраивают_ … результаты ее работы, вымещать свое недовольство на самой единице – нецелесообразно, бессмысленно и подрывает боевой дух.

\- «Боевая единица», - повторил Рен. – Так вот что вы обо мне думаете.

\- Вам прекрасно известно, что я о вас думаю. Но какая польза от… этого всего? – спросил он, обводя рукой темную комнату. – Что толку выводить вас из строя, пусть даже временно? Как это поможет нам достичь цели?

\- Вы слишком много думаете, генерал, - сказал Рен. Он наконец открыл глаза и взглянул на Хакса. – Вам разве в детстве не говорили?

\- Нет, - сказал он.

\- Жаль. А то прожили бы, может, счастливую жизнь.  

Хакс удивленно уставился на него.

\- У вас случайно ничего в мозгу не лопнуло? – сказал он. – Вы несете такую чушь, что даже для вас это уже слишком. Попробуйте пошевелить руками и ногами, все конечности слушаются?

Кайло Рен несколько раз моргнул - и вдруг рассмеялся грудным клокочущим смехом, но в ту же секунду поморщился и снова закрыл лицо руками. Он прижал пальцы к краям глазниц, и Хакс вспомнил, как делал то же самое, как будто если надавить туда, где больно, то боль отступит хотя бы ненадолго.

Он осторожно встал, стараясь лишний раз не беспокоить Рена.

\- Вы куда?

Хакс не ответил. Жилые помещения здесь были обустроены шикарно, если сравнить с каютами на «Финализаторе», но планировка практически совпадала. Он нашел в ванной небольшое полотенце, намочил его ледяной водой, выжал почти насухо, так что от воды остался только холод, и вернулся к кровати. Рен, прищурившись, внимательно следил за ним сквозь пальцы.

\- Положите его поверх глаз, - сказал Хакс, протягивая полотенце.

Несколько долгих секунд Рен, не двигаясь, смотрел на него, точнее, туда, где, по его мнению, находились глаза Хакса. Выражение его лица выдавало такую мучительную неуверенность, что у Хакса внутри все перевернулось; он предпочел бы списать это ощущение на какое-нибудь из блюд, съеденных на проклятом приеме. Потом руки Рена медленно опустились, открывая лицо, но так и остались лежать у него на груди, вместо того, чтобы взять полотенце.

\- Ну или как хотите, - раздраженно сказал Хакс, чувствуя, что кончики его ушей неумолимо краснеют. Он уже готов был развернуться и сбежать, когда Рен шевельнул рукой и осторожно, не отрывая пальцев по покрывала, дотянулся до места, где до этого сидел Хакс.

В голове было тихо – Хакс подумал, что Рену, наверное, больно проецировать мысли в таком состоянии, – но тут все было ясно без слов. Кончики его ушей по-прежнему горели, когда он снова опустился на кровать. Губы Рена вздрогнули, уголки рта приподнялись в слабой, неловкой улыбке, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы Хакс мог накрыть их сложенным в несколько раз полотенцем. От неожиданно холодного прикосновения Рен резко, прерывисто вдохнул. Но прошло несколько секунд, и напряжение, сковавшее его тело, начало таять; пусть даже понемногу, но все же.

Когда Хакс вышел из комнаты, двигаясь как можно тише, чтобы не потревожить Рена, в коридорах никого не было. И на этот раз, едва вернувшись к себе и разувшись, он практически мгновенно провалился в сон.


	6. Chapter 6

И снова он был в тренировочном зале, где отрабатывали симуляции. Картинка, похоже, воспроизводилась в полупрозрачном режиме, так что сквозь проекцию просвечивали решетки в полу и в стенах, и окружающая действительность казалась призрачной и ненадежной. Он знал этот сценарий: это была многоуровневая командная модель из шестого этапа, которую он проходил лет в шестнадцать. Она обучала действиям при возникновении пробоины в корпусе. Он прошел ее сперва в роли обычного солдата, а потом в роли командира отряда, и уже с третьей попытки ему удалось вывести своих людей, не потеряв ни одного. Большинство кадетов проходили этот сценарий по пять раз и больше.

В первые два раза он тоже неплохо себя показал, но не учел несколько факторов, которые помешали всему отряду выбраться из заблокированного отсека корабля, прежде чем аварийную заплатку на корпусе сорвало и весь воздух улетучился. К счастью, он прекрасно разбирался в устройстве звездного разрушителя. В итоге он нашел верное решение как раз благодаря тому, что знал о проходящих за стенами каналах коммуникаций. Хакс помнил, как ему пришлось кричать на однокашника, чтобы тот заткнулся и лез уже в эту треклятую трубу, если жить не надоело; помнил, как тот парнишка посмотрел на него, когда заплатка, закрывавшая пробоину в отсеке, лопнула, и воздух, которым они дышали всего минуту назад, превратился в облачко, быстро тающее в космическом вакууме.

И вот по какой-то неведомой причине у него перед глазами снова разворачивался этот сценарий. Внутри проекции, моделирующей коридор корабля, никого больше не было, никто не смотрел на него в мерцающем свете красных ламп аварийной сигнализации, никто не ждал от него приказов. И все-таки Хакс четко осознавал, что положение критическое, что ему нужно выбраться из этого коридора, найти способ попасть в соседний отсек и спуститься на два уровня ниже, туда, где находится ближайшее герметичное убежище.

До боли знакомый коридор выглядел так же, как и много лет назад, если не считать того, что через полупрозрачную проекцию просвечивали стены зала. Он мысленно отсчитал секунды до старта и побежал по коридору в ту сторону, где скрывался спасительный выход. Набойки на сапогах звонко стучали по полу. Все развивалось по знакомому сценарию… когда он вдруг с ужасом осознал, что он здесь _не один_. Что с ним есть кто-то еще, и он должен вытащить его отсюда. Хакс понятия не имел, откуда он это знает. Это было странное, незнакомое ощущение: леденящая душу уверенность, возникшая у него в голове из ниоткуда; но его прагматизма хватило на то, чтобы понять: это сон, а во сне далеко не все подчиняется законам логики.

 _Ладно_ , подумал он, _в какую сторону_ , и неведомая сила, только что подсказавшая, что он не один, ответила ему и на этот раз. Обратно. Туда, где вот-вот треснет аварийная заплатка, закрывающая пробоину в корпусе.

Хакс от души выругался – в Академии ему бы такое с рук не сошло – развернулся и поспешил назад по призрачному коридору, все ускоряя шаг, пока окончательно не перешел на бег.

По бокам одна за другой мелькали двери; в спешке он едва различал их полупрозрачные очертания. Хакса почти никогда не подводили его внутренние часы, так что он довольно точно представлял, сколько у него осталось минут на то, чтобы найти своего неизвестного напарника и выбраться с ним вместе из отсека, пока стенки корпуса не разорвало. _Где ты?_ закричал он. _Где же ты, нам надо уходить_ , и на третий раз ему ответили. Голос был слабый, такой слабый, что Хакс не сразу его расслышал, но все-таки это был человеческий голос, и доносился он из бокового коридора.

Хакс вывернул из-за угла и оказался в помещении, которого не было ни в одной симуляции: огромный, просторный, холодный, абсолютно пустой зал, похожий на тот, что использовался на «Старкиллере» для связи со Сноуком. Гигантской проекции не было, только высокие темные своды тянулись ввысь, а на полу, в середине зала, скорчилась черная фигура.

 _Проклятье_ , подумал Хакс – ему не хватало воздуха, ему отчаянно не хватало времени – и бросился к фигуре. Она лежала, не шевелясь. Приблизившись, Хакс разглядел черные волосы, упавшие на бледное лицо, и ярко-алую кровь на белой коже. _Ох, да будь оно все проклято._

Кайло Рен лежал, слегка скрючившись. Когда Хакс опустился на колени и встряхнул его за плечи, он приоткрыл глаза.

\- Встать можете? – спросил Хакс. – Нужно уходить, времени нет, корпус вот-вот разорвет…

\- Бросьте меня, - прохрипел Рен.

Хакс почувствовал, как его охватывает гнев.

\- Я этот уровень не провалю, - сказал он. Злость – неожиданно для него самого – придала ему сил; он поднял Рена и с отстраненным удивлением отметил, как мало тот весит. Стало быть, весь его внушительный облик – всего лишь ворох черных тряпок и воинственное высокомерие. – Держитесь и помалкивайте, и мы, возможно, выберемся.

Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока он бежал по коридорам гибнущего корабля под вой сирен, в алом свете ламп, отбрасывавших кровавые тени на обмякшее у него на руках тело. Хакс давно уже потерял счет минутам и каждую секунду ждал, что вот-вот раздастся скрип и лязг разрывающегося металла, атмосфера с воем вырвется в космос и мир вокруг них растает, погружаясь в холод и темноту. И все-таки он не останавливался; голова Рена билась о его грудь, каждый вдох терзал и обжигал легкие. В какой-то момент пальцы Рена намертво вцепились в его китель; и даже когда Хакс наконец добрался до убежища и попытался уложить его, тот его не выпустил.

Он медленно опустился на пол, по-прежнему прижимая к себе Кайло Рена, и в ярком свете ламп капли крови в темных волосах Рена засияли, словно крохотные жуткие звезды. Словно снежинки.

Хакс тяжело дышал, не понимая, что видит уже не кровь, а слезы, капли слез, блестящие в темноте, как алмазы. Вдалеке послышался рев и грохот, означавший, что заплатка на корпусе не выдержала и лопнула, и он покрепче обнял Рена, слегка покачиваясь в такт собственному рваному дыханию.

Он проснулся в коконе из простыней, прижимая к себе подушку, и еще долго лежал так, не двигаясь и уставившись в темноту, прежде чем нашел в себе силы разжать руки и выбраться из постели.

~

Следующие несколько дней Хакс мучился неизвестностью. После первой аудиенции он ни разу не беседовал с Верховным лидером дольше пары минут, однако почти все его время уходило на совещания: многих старших офицеров переводили с «Финализатора» на базу Сноука для выполнения других заданий, в то время как Хакс еще не получил почти никаких дальнейших указаний и не знал наверняка, останется ли корабль под его командой.

Кайло Рена он видел лишь мельком, изредка встречая его в коридорах. Рен всегда был в шлеме, и все их общение сводилось к молчаливому обмену кивками. Хакс изо всех сил старался не вспоминать свой сон, и все равно время от времени вспоминал, и с головой погружался в однообразную бумажную работу, отчаянно пытаясь прогнать из памяти образ темных волос, усыпанных крохотными сверкающими звездами.

На четвертый день Сноук вновь вызвал его к себе, и он постарался не давать волю ни радости, ни тревоге.

\- Верховный лидер, - произнес Хакс, поклонившись.

\- Генерал, - сказал Сноук. – Я получил положительные отзывы о ваших действиях на «Финализаторе».

Хакс моргнул.

\- Хотя поначалу мне очень не понравилось, что вы задержались в пути, теперь, учитывая новые сведения, я полагаю, что вы приняли верное решение.

\- Благодарю вас, - сказал он.

\- И тем не менее. Ваша забота о корабле и личном составе похвальна, но вот неоднократное нарушение субординации едва ли заслуживает похвалы. Вам не следовало критиковать мое решение нанести удар по системе Илиниум, генерал Хакс.

Он выслушал упрек, не дрогнув.

\- Да, Верховный лидер. Приношу свои извинения.

\- Ваши извинения мне ни к чему, - сказал Сноук. – Мне нужна ваша служба. Вы – ценный офицер, и я убежден, что мне еще пригодятся ваши способности, но сейчас, на мой взгляд, вам пойдет на пользу какое-то время поработать в режиме, так сказать, сниженной ответственности.

Хакс почувствовал, что у него краснеют уши. Опасаясь, как бы голос не подвел его, он предпочел просто поклониться.

\- И поэтому, - продолжил Сноук, - я решил, что вы с Кайло Реном – который тоже заслужил мое неудовольствие – в сопровождении небольшого числа офицеров и рядовых отправитесь продолжать поиски, на этот раз – избегая излишней демонстрации силы. «Финализатор» сложно не заметить, генерал. А мне нужно, чтобы вы стали… незаметными.

\- Сэр? – сказал Хакс.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы присматривали за Реном. У него есть потенциал, но теперь я начал сомневаться в том, насколько он нам… полезен. Возможно, ему еще удастся вернуть мое расположение. А пока, генерал, мне _нужна эта девчонка_.

\- Девчонка?

\- Именно так, - сказал Сноук. – Отыщете девчонку – найдете, скорей всего, и Скайуокера. Но мой «Финализатор» слишком велик, на таком корабле их врасплох не застать. Поэтому я выделю вам легкий крейсер типа «Диссидент» с соответствующим личным составом и вооружением.

Ценой огромных усилий Хакс все же сумел сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица.

\- Сэр, - повторил он.

\- На время вашего отсутствия «Финализатор» переходит под командование генерал-лейтенанта Нилд, - сказал Сноук. – При встрече можете поздравить генерала Нилд с повышением, это будет любезно с вашей стороны.

\- Сэр.

\- И, генерал, - сказал Сноук, и на этот раз его слова источали неприкрытое ядовитое самодовольство. – В дальнейшем я бы посоветовал вам почаще задумываться о том, как бы ваш отец оценил ваши идеи. Комендант Хакс был образцовым офицером. Вам было бы полезно брать с него пример.

\- Слушаюсь, Верховный лидер, - сказал Хакс, поклонился и зашагал к выходу, сохраняя безукоризненное самообладание, так что даже Брендол Хакс не нашел бы, в чем его упрекнуть.

~

Не то чтобы крейсер типа «Диссидент» был плох. Он просто был… маленьким. Хакс привык командовать кораблем размером с город-государство, и теперь, получив в свое распоряжение это суденышко, он чувствовал себя так, будто его разжаловали в рядовые. Он честно пытался с этим смириться, но так и не сумел.

Крейсер назывался «Темное сердце» – специфическое чувство юмора было у тех, кто придумывал названия кораблям – и за несколько дней Хакс изучил его до последнего дюйма. В отличие от «Финализатора», размеры этого корабля позволяли лично ознакомиться буквально со всем, что находилось на борту, от пищеблока и генераторов защитного поля до расположения всех орудий и субсветовых двигателей. Каюты были непривычно ободранные и маленькие, но зато, как выяснилось, система кондиционирования на «Темном сердце» была настроена на более высокую температуру, чем на «Финализаторе» – возможно, потому, что обогреть сравнительно небольшой корабль в принципе намного легче – так что Хакс уже не дрожал от холода, и чтобы уснуть, ему не приходилось укутываться в одеяла и накрываться шинелью.

Шинель ему так и не вернули. Хакс отправил заявку на получение новой, но особых иллюзий не питал, понимая: никто не станет особенно торопиться, чтобы обеспечить форменную одежду опальному офицеру. По-прежнему без шинели он мерил шагами коридоры «Темного сердца», но это было совсем не то, что на «Финализаторе», и не только потому, что здесь было теплее; просто не так уж много шагов можно намерить по таким коротким коридорам.

Рен никак не отреагировал на новость о том, что они оба впали в немилость. Он только кивнул, когда Хакс рассказал ему об изменившихся планах, и ответил «Я знаю», и даже его тон, искаженный модулятором, ровным счетом ничего не выдавал. На корабль он явился вовремя и без возражений, а на приглашение Хакса осмотреть крейсер ответил отказом.

 _Ладно же,_ подумал Хакс. _Мне, конечно, велено за тобой присматривать, пока мы тут оба отбываем наказание, но я не стану сам лезть с разговорами, когда совершенно очевидно, что разговаривать ты не хочешь_. И все же ему никак не удавалось прогнать из памяти навязчивые образы: капли в темных волосах, поблескивающие отраженным светом; бледные пальцы, вцепившиеся в ткань кителя.

Вот почему через четыре дня полета по направлению к удаленной системе, на которую указывала разведка, Хакс ужасно удивился, когда Кайло Рен постучал в дверь его каюты.

\- Чего вам? – спросил он, взглянув на Рена.

\- Полагаю, это ваше, - прозвучало из-под шлема. Хакс сообразил, что Рен сжимает в руках какой-то сверток. Генерал оторвал взгляд от тупой металлической морды, посмотрел на протянутый ему предмет и моргнул от неожиданности.

\- То есть, все это время моя шинель была у вас?

\- Это очень хорошая шинель, - ответил Кайло Рен. – Как я уже говорил.

-  Какого… Почему… - Хакс устало прислонился к косяку. – Проклятье. Заходите.

Еще мгновение Рен не двигался с места, а потом торопливо окинул взглядом коридор и шагнул внутрь, пригнувшись в дверном проеме. Хакс закрыл за ним дверь.

\- Присаживайтесь, - сказал Хакс. Он развернул шинель и, не удержавшись, тут же накинул ее. Шерстяная материя привычно укутала его плечи. Бакту отстирали, все было как раньше.

\- Вам снился сон, - сказал Рен, по-прежнему не снимая шлема и глядя в пол.

\- Со мной такое случается, - сказал Хакс.

\- Вам снился я.

\- Да, - сказал он, поплотнее запахнув полы шинели. Это доставляло ему какое-то абсурдное, необъяснимое удовольствие.

\- Вам снилось, как вы меня спасаете.

\- Вы так и будете весь вечер сидеть и говорить очевидные вещи, от которых нам обоим ужасно неловко? – спросил Хакс. – Я не совсем понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите.

\- И я не понимаю, - сказал Кайло Рен и снял шлем. Его лицо, как всегда, было бледным, только на скулах по-прежнему розовели пятна нездорового румянца. Губы его были плотно сжаты. – Я вообще ничего от вас хотеть не должен.

\- Верно, - согласился Хакс.

\- А я хочу.

\- Ох.

\- Я не знаю… как мне быть, - сказал он и посмотрел на Хакса, и этот взгляд отозвался у генерала в груди каким-то сильным, не имеющим названия чувством.

 - У нас есть задание, - сказал Хакс. – Через сутки мы будем уже в системе Келлан. Предполагается, что вы приступите к поискам девчонки.

Тень чего-то столь же сильного и безымянного пробежала по лицу Рена, и он отвел взгляд.

\- Да, - сказал он. – Девчонка.

Хакс опустился на стул, все еще не снимая шинели.

\- Расскажите мне о ней. Как это все случилось? И что такого ужасного в вашем поражении?

\- Вы уверены, что хотите знать? – спросил Рен. Непослушные пряди лезли ему в глаза. Хакс с трудом подавил абсолютно неуместное желание протянуть руку и поправить эти темные волны.

\- Да, - сказал он. – Думаю, это необходимо, раз уж нам вместе работать.

Рен взглянул на него сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди, и в голове у Хакса стремительно замелькали образы: Кайло Рен презрительно ухмыляется; Кайло Рен лежит в рыхлом окровавленном снегу, и в волосах у него звезды; Кайло Рен вцепился в его руку, точно в спасательный трос; Кайло Рен скорчился на полу медицинского отсека среди разбитых бакта-камер. Вот он вправляет Хаксу сломанные пальцы, и руку обволакивает удивительное, незримое тепло. Вот он медленно, с трудом выдавливая слова, говорит что-то Хаксу в красноватом полумраке комнаты на базе у Сноука. Вот он лежит в темном пустом зале из кошмарного сна. Вот его пальцы вцепились китель Хакса и сжимают ткань мертвой хваткой.

\- Так и быть, - сказал Рен. – Я вам расскажу. Только… Предупреждаю, генерал. Это долгая история, так что выспаться вам сегодня не удастся.

\- Мне случалось не высыпаться, - сказал Хакс. – Не хочу лишать ситуацию налета драмы, лорд Рен, но мне, на самом деле, не впервой обходиться без положенного сна.

Рен несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на него, а потом его губы изогнулись в слабой неловкой улыбке, и он поднял руки, проводя длинными пальцами по спутанным темным прядям. Хакс уже перестал удивляться тому, как сильно, непростительно сильно ему хочется прикоснуться к этим волосам.

\- Выпить у вас, конечно, не найдется, - сказал Рен. – Вот только… тяжелая это история.

Хакс поднялся, подошел к шкафу и извлек оттуда бутылку Луранского бренди.

\- Боюсь, никто не потрудился снабдить корабельные каюты бокалами из резного хрусталя, - сказал он. – Но я готов смириться с этим досадным обстоятельством, если вы не возражаете.

Рен все так же неловко улыбался, но его взгляд потеплел, отметил Хакс. Мягко очерченные губы Рена казались почти нежными и совсем не вязались с образом человека, который без колебаний крушит врагов огненным воплощением необузданной мощи. Уже в который раз Хакс подумал, что, пожалуй, в маске есть какой-то смысл, хотя он по-прежнему ее не одобряет.

\- Так и быть, - снова сказал Рен и взял у него бутылку. Их руки соприкоснулись всего на мгновение, но этого мимолетного касания по телу Хакса как будто пробежал электрический разряд, и мельчайшие волоски у него на коже приподнялись, вызвав почти болезненное покалывание.

\- Знаете, я определенно буду скучать по вашей шинели… Итак, все началось давным-давно, когда вы были совсем маленьким.

 _Давным-давно_ , подумал Хакс, _в далеком-далеком уголке галактики._ Он подался вперед, внимательно глядя на Кайло Рена, который наконец начал свой рассказ.


	7. Chapter 7

Хакс открыл глаза и увидел прямо перед собой почти пустую бутылку. Он сидел, уронив голову на стол и подложив под нее руки. Он смотрел на бутылку, и ему казалось, что остатки зеленоватого пойла посмеиваются над ним. В памяти всплыли отдельные детали прошедшей ночи; он выпрямился и обнаружил, что остался один в каюте.

Их беседа зашла за полночь. Поначалу говорил в основном Рен, а Хакс лишь изредка задавал вопросы, прося что-нибудь разъяснить; но когда они дошли до гибели «Старкиллера», к повествованию все чаще стал присоединяться второй рассказчик.

~

\- Вы ведь знаете, что моим отцом был Хан Соло, – сказал Рен. – Я уверен, вам это известно.

Хакс молча кивнул.

 - Я убил его, – сказал Рен, не отрываясь глядя на Хакса. – Я его прикончил. Я смотрел ему в лицо. Я видел в его глазах осознание: он понял, что я сделал. Я, его сын, не кто-нибудь, а _я_.

Хакс промолчал. Изредка, когда ему случалось сильно болеть и лихорадочный бред порождал жуткие картины, он видел сны: Брендол Хакс напарывается на острие парадной рапиры; Брендол Хакс стоит, пошатываясь, на самом краю пропасти, и бездонная, зияющая пустота разверзлась у него за спиной; Брендол Хакс застыл в перекрестие ружейного прицела. Хакс определенно никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал, ведь иначе не обошлось бы без последствий; но эти сны по-прежнему хранились в стенах его памяти, и он не забыл, как холодные голубые глаза отца – глаза прирожденного стрелка – слегка расширились, когда он понял, что происходит и чем все закончится. Хакс не мигая смотрел на Кайло Рена, зная, что тот без особого труда может прочитать любое его воспоминание.

\- Я надеялся, – медленно произнес Рен, глядя на него, – я надеялся, что если он умрет, что если я это сделаю, то Свет меня отпустит. Что этого будет достаточно, и наконец-то мой путь будет завершен.

\- Но по словам Сноука, ваш случай представляет особенный интерес как раз потому, что вы сочетаете в себе Тьму и Свет, – тихо проговорил Хакс.

\- Да, – сказал Рен. – Потенциал у Света… огромный. Но плохо контролируемый. Сноук хотел, чтобы я столкнулся с искушением и преодолел его. Так я должен был научиться беспристрастно относиться к Свету, пользоваться его мощью, не слабея от прикосновения к нему.

\- Как это вообще работает? – сказал Хакс. – Всегда было интересно. Это что-то вроде... Отрицательного и положительного заряда, так, что ли? И как отличить Темную сторону от Светлой? Я не _понимаю_ , Рен, но я хочу понять.

\- Да, – еще медленней повторил Рен, – Да, вы и правда хотите понять. Это редкость, генерал.

\- Не уверен, что меня сейчас следует называть генералом, – сказал Хакс и раздосадованно провел рукой по волосам. – Может, опустим мое звание и поговорим по-человечески?

\- Ладно... Хакс.

\- Намного лучше. А теперь продолжим. Расскажите мне про стороны Силы. Про их валентность.

\- Слово "валентность" здесь не совсем подходит, но вполне применимо, если взять его в психологическом значении, – сказал Рен.

\- Я знаю. Я и не имел в виду молекулярные связи. Продолжайте.

\- Сила – это… Вездесущее энергетическое поле, – сказал Рен. – Можно провести грубую аналогию с электромагнитным полем вокруг каждого отдельного предмета, если вам так больше нравится. Чувствительные к Силе существа при наличии должной подготовки, опыта и постоянной практики способны целенаправленно влиять на это поле.

\- Оно все время нас окружает? – спросил Хакс. – И сейчас тоже?

\- Разумеется. Смотрите.

Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и Хакс кожей почувствовал, как в нескольких футах от него задрожал воздух; а потом бутылка с бренди, стоявшая на столе, очевидно, решила, что искусственная гравитация корабля больше над ней не властна, и поднялась в воздух, плавно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Хакс немного понаблюдал за тем, как внутри вращающейся бутылки плещется зеленая жидкость.

\- Тут нет никакого волшебства, – сказал Кайло Рен, и его голос звучал почти ласково. – Я просто воздействую на Силу, окружающую этот объект; плотность бутылки относительно воздуха и стола не изменилась, но я оказываю на нее внешнее давление, направленное снизу вверх, так что гравитационное поле корабля уже не в состоянии ее удержать. Можете потрогать, – сказал он. – Пожалуй, для вас это будет интересный опыт.

Хакс, который уже успел раздеться до рубашки, протянул руку к парящей бутылке и снова – пусть даже всего на долю секунды – ощутил вибрацию, только теперь намного сильнее, в тот момент, когда его рука прошла сквозь некое невидимое поле, окружавшее стеклянную емкость. Это ощущение напоминало пробегающий с треском разряд статического электричества, и, опуская руку на стол, Хакс уже ждал, что между его пальцами и металлической поверхностью стрельнет искра, но ничего не произошло.

\- Вот это и есть Сила, – сказал Кайло Рен. Бутылка с бренди медленно поплыла вниз и наконец вернулась на свое место, как ни в чем не бывало. – Сила окружает нас повсюду, даже в космическом вакууме. Она вечна и неизменна, однако состоит из двух дополняющих друг друга сторон, и вот здесь-то нам и нужны понятия Тьмы и Света.

\- То есть, это не просто положительная и отрицательная фазы синусоидального сигнала, – сказал Хакс.

\- Нет, хотя в этой аналогии, определенно, что-то есть. – Рен взял бутылку – на этот раз без помощи Силы – и сделал большой глоток. – Важны обе стороны, так как они уравновешивают друг друга. Но тот, кто использует Силу, не способен влиять и подвергаться влиянию двух сторон одновременно. По сути, этот принцип и лежит в основе орденов джедаев и ситхов. Я не ситх, – добавил он. – Я не настолько... безоговорочно следую принципам Темной стороны, как было принято у них. Но я все равно остаюсь ей верен.

\- Джедаи, стало быть, обладают положительным зарядом, – сказал Хакс.

\- Чрезвычайно точное замечание, хотя с точки зрения технических деталей – абсолютно неверное, – сказал Рен, передавая ему бутылку. - В них преобладает Светлая сторона Силы, и они добровольно отказываются от мощи и потенциала Темной стороны. Из-за этого ограничения им приходится очень много над собой работать, чтобы безошибочно направлять Светлую сторону Силы и подчинять ее своему замыслу. Лично я бы по своей воле на такое не пошел.

Хакс сделал большой глоток и поставил бутылку, чувствуя, что голова уже гудит, и зная, что все это безответственно, что напиваться вот так – ниже собственного достоинства; что завтра утром ему, несомненно, будет очень плохо. Прищурившись, он посмотрел на Кайло Рена.

\- Стало быть, это некая религия? Они дают обет отречься от мирской суеты, богатства и Темной стороны?

\- Да, – сказал Рен. – Джедаи похожи на адептов священного ордена. Только вот поклоняются они не идолу, не идее, а тому, что действительно существует. Это реальная сила, и теперь, когда Сопротивлению наверняка уже удалось найти Скайуокера, нам, похоже, придется познакомиться с этой силой поближе.

\- Ну, а Сноук что думает про всю эту историю с Тьмой и Светом? – спросил он. – И почему он так ценит это ваше уникальное сочетание?

\- Уже не ценит, – сказал Рен. – Он возлагал на меня большие надежды, но я их не оправдал. Теперь ему нужна новая надежда, а я должен помочь ее отыскать, если получится.

\- То есть, своим элитным оружием он вас больше не считает?

\- Нет. Я по-прежнему остаюсь… его творением. Но того, чего он от меня ждал… Я сделать не сумел.

\- Вы что-то говорили про своего отца, – тихо сказал Хакс.

\- Да. Отец. Предрасположенности к Силе у него не было. Другое дело – моя мать, она наоборот обладает большими способностями, хотя ее никто никогда не учил, в отличие от моего дяди.

\- Скайуокер.

\- Да, – Рен снова сделал глоток и откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв лицо руками. – Люк Скайуокер. Тот самый, чью жизнь в последний момент пощадил Дарт Вейдер, и так один-единственный поступок, продиктованный чувствами, привел к гибели Империи и уничтожил все ее достижения.

\- Вы боялись повторить ошибку Вейдера, – медленно произнес Хакс. – Вот в чем дело. Но в конечном счете это ничего не изменило, и об этом страшно думать.

\- Это… Не просто страшно, – сказал Рен, не отнимая рук от лица. – Представьте, что бы вы почувствовали, если бы тогда на «Старкиллере» вы отдали приказ открыть огонь, и внезапно дело всей вашей жизни обернулось полным провалом. Если бы база произвела выстрел, но безрезультатно. Или если бы луч вообще не выстрелил. Вы только представьте, Хакс.

Он представил.

\- Что… было дальше?

\- Отец полетел вниз с моста. Его спутники все были там, и Чубакка выстрелил в меня из арбалета, и… – он взглянул на Хакса сквозь растрепанные волосы. – Я почти не сомневаюсь, что вуки держал меня под прицелом на протяжении всего разговора и мог в любую минуту убить меня одним выстрелом в голову. Но не убил. Он выстрелил только… потом.

 _Проклятье_ , подумал Хакс.

\- Вы ведь давно знали этого вуки, верно? – Говорить « _с детства_ » ему не хотелось.

\- Да, – произнес Рен тусклым голосом. – Да, я знал его с давних пор, и уверен, что, целься он мне в голову, он ни за что не попал бы мне в бок. Он видел, что я сделал, он мог убить меня на месте – и не убил.

\- А вы думаете, что лучше бы убил.

\- Да, – снова сказал Рен. – Лучше бы убил.

\- Справедливо, – сказал Хакс, и Рен выпрямился, по-прежнему внимательно глядя на него из-под растрепанных прядей.

\- В каком смысле – "справедливо"?

\- В прямом. Того, что случилось на "Старкиллере", не исправить, и ваши чувства по поводу произошедшего – такие, какие есть. А притворяться, что все иначе, – все равно что лететь с пробоиной в корпусе и надеяться, что кислород не улетучится. Я вас понимаю, Рен, пусть и не до конца; я могу понять, как это – жалеть, что выстрел пришелся в бок, а не в голову. Но так уж оно вышло, и теперь вам никуда отсюда не деться, и мне тоже никуда не деться, так что пора бы нам уже смириться с этим и попытаться, в конце концов, как-то жить дальше.

Рен не сводил с него взгляда.

\- Да ради всего космоса, вы что же, думаете, вы первый за всю историю, у кого что-то не получилось? Я… У меня… Да пошло оно все, у меня тоже есть проблемы, но я ведь не расхаживаю повсюду с унылым видом, прячась под маской, – он сделал большой глоток, чувствуя, как бренди приятно обжигает горло сладким огнем. – Я предаюсь унынию наедине с собой, за закрытыми дверями, так гораздо приличней.

\- Вы пьяны, – сказал Рен.

\- Пять баллов за наблюдательность этому парню.

\- Мне пора идти.

\- Пора, – согласился Хакс. – Шинель оставьте.

\- Шинель у вас отличная, – опять сказал Рен. – Пусть даже мне она мала.

\- Вы что, надевали мою шинель? – он поднял взгляд на Рена. Не то чтобы он удивился; он сам не понимал, _что_ чувствует.

\- Холодно было, – сказал Рен. – Я… не мог без нее уснуть.

\- _Проклятье_ , – выдохнул Хакс, и вокруг них словно бы разлетелась вдребезги целая вселенная, и он протянул руку через разделявшее их расстояние, совсем незначительное, но такое жуткое, и прикоснулся к волосам Рена. Они и впрямь были густыми и мягкими, точно как он себе представлял, когда, не устояв, давал свободу воображению. Сейчас в них не было снежинок, похожих на звезды в темном небе, чему он был очень рад: по крайней мере этот образ не пополнит череду воспоминаний о ярких искрах, мерцающих в темноте, – воспоминаний, которые он изо всех сил пытался выкинуть из головы. Волосы были мягкими и теплыми, и когда он зарылся пальцами в темные волны, Кайло Рен склонил голову к его ладони, с неловкой, трепетной настойчивостью прижимаясь к ней щекой. Хакс положил руку ему на затылок и тут же вздрогнул всем телом, когда Рен мягко сжал его запястье обеими руками.

Ему показалось, будто что-то яркое и горячее, почти обжигающее, разлилось у него в груди, словно где-то внутри переполнилась чаша с расплавленным золотом, и теперь оно льется через край – и все же, все же, _все же_ рациональная часть его сознания не сдавалась и продолжала сопротивляться волне горячего золота, затопившей все его существо одной мыслью – _да_ ; и в конце концов он заставил себя высвободить пальцы и убрать руку. _Не сейчас_ , твердил неумолимый голос разума. _Не сейчас._ Ему потребовалось невероятное усилие воли, но он справился, и как только он отстранился от Кайло Рена, отчаянное желание не отпускать его стихло; он снова чувствовал себя в меру несчастным и испытывал лишь мучительное, но вполне выносимое влечение.

\- Мне не следовало этого делать, – сказал он, потирая ладонь, будто только что дотронулся до чего-то очень горячего. – Прошу меня извинить.

\- Да нет, ничего, – сказал Кайло Рен. Он то поднимал, то опускал руку, словно хотел провести ею по волосам, к которым только что прикасался Хакс, но не решался. – Извинения приняты, вот только…

\- Только что?

И снова в груди полыхнуло расплавленное золото, и чужой голос у него в голове ответил: _Только в следующий раз не останавливайся, мне кажется, я этого не вынесу._

Он молча уставился на Кайло Рена и даже не попытался его удержать, когда тот встал, слегка пошатываясь, и надел маску.

\- Спокойной ночи, – сказал Рен.

\- Спокойной ночи, – машинально ответил он.

После того как дверь закрылась за Реном с шипящим звуком, Хакс еще долго-долго сидел, не сводя с нее глаз.

~

Похмелье проявлялось постепенно, точно изображение, проступающее на древних светочувствительных пластинах, погруженных в химический раствор. Когда Хакс проснулся, его беспокоили только усталость и головная боль, но прошло несколько часов, и он уже чувствовал себя совершенно отвратительно. Он утешал себя тем, что Рену, вероятно, почти так же паршиво; если же не считать одной этой мысли, он предпочитал пока вообще не думать о Рене. Хакс находился на мостике, когда "Темное Сердце", вздрогнув, перешло на субсветовую скорость: туннель голубоватого цвета распался на длинные полосы, которые, в свою очередь, стянулись в отдельные точки звезд, и он увидел планету, на которую им предстояло высадиться для выполнения разведывательной миссии.

Объект Келлан IV представлял собой небольшую, покрытую льдом планету. Своим суровым климатом она напоминала "Старкиллер", но отличалась гораздо меньшим разнообразием ландшафта: почти всю ее поверхность занимали бесконечные тундровые равнины, кое-где сменявшиеся поясами лесов. Единственными поселенцами на планете были дерзкие авантюристы, которые занимались добычей дагония, чрезвычайно редкого минерала, залежи которого прятались под ледяным панцирем планеты. Хакса с "Темным Сердцем" отправили сюда, поскольку шпионы Сноука, работавшие в составе созданной им огромной и совершенно секретной сети, сообщили о подозрительной активности и скачке цен на рынке дагониевой руды. Дагоний в подавляющем большинстве случаев применялся в сплавах, необходимых при сооружении объектов, предназначенных для сдерживания Силы. Напрашивалось предположение, что в данный момент где-то в галактике кто-то занят постройкой конструкций, которые позволят удерживать Силу _внутри_ или защититься от ее воздействия _снаружи_. Подобное сооружение вполне могло оказаться новым Храмом Джедаев.

Так или иначе, с высокой орбиты Келлан IV производила впечатление одной из самых непривлекательных планет в галактике, если отбросить те, чья атмосфера вообще не пригодна для дыхания. Ее ледяная поверхность была покрыта бороздами и изрезана трещинами, и блестела она слишком ярко, так что Хакс впервые в жизни пожалел, что у него нет какой-нибудь дурацкой маски, которая могла бы защитить глаза от раздражающего света.

\- Снижаемся, – сказал он. – Выходим на синхронную орбиту с той стороны, где нет крупных поселений. Когда все будет готово, мы с отрядом высадимся на поверхность на шаттле.

Он не уточнил, на каком шаттле. Потому что шаттл у них был всего один. Точнее, исправен был только один. На «Финализаторе» имелся целый парк транспортных средств, больших и малых, в том числе шаттл типа «Ипсилон», которому отдавал предпочтение Рен. «Темное Сердце» располагало лишь аналогом имперского трехкрылого шаттла типа «Лямбда». Выбирать не приходилось.

Как раз в этот момент на мостик прошествовал Кайло Рен – не вошел, не прошагал ленивой или вальяжной походкой, даже не вломился, а _прошествовал_ , и Хакс от всей души понадеялся, что под всеми этими многослойными одеяниями он чувствует себя так же мерзко, как сам генерал.

\- Лорд Рен будет меня сопровождать, – сказал он.

Хакс почти убедил самого себя, что с точки зрения тактики он поступил очень мудро и что у него были все основания взять Рена с собой. И если одно из этих оснований звучало как «раз уж мне придется мерзнуть на этом дурацком, бессмысленном задании, придуманном нам в наказание, то пусть он тоже мерзнет», – что ж, так тому и быть.


	8. Chapter 8

Как и предполагал Хакс, вход в атмосферу Келлан IV оказался чрезвычайно неприятным процессом. Шаттл вздрагивал и трещал от нарастающего сопротивления. В иллюминаторах сверкали вспышки лилово-розовой плазмы, и Хаксу казалось, будто он каждой клеточкой собственного тела ощущает, как корабль, преодолевая трение, протискивается к поверхности планеты, постепенно сбрасывая скорость. Наконец худшее осталось позади; теперь можно было развернуть боковые крылья и перейти в управляемый атмосферный полет. Как только крылья окончательно раскрылись, судно стабилизировалось, и Хакс перестал цепляться за подлокотники кресла мертвой хваткой. Кайло Рен, занимавший соседнее кресло, все время полета просидел не двигаясь, расслабленно положив руки на колени, будто на скучном плановом совещании.

Они приземлились в одном из лесных поясов Келлан IV, и, судя по всему, их присутствие на планете пока оставалось никем не замеченным. Пронизывающий ветер, острый, как виброклинок, бросал редкие хлопья снега в лицо. Хакс, радуясь тому, что у него снова есть шинель, наблюдал за тем, как штурмовики надевают ранцы с комплектами походного снаряжения. В комплект входило примитивное укрытие и паек, которого не хватило бы, чтобы наесться досыта, но было достаточно, чтобы человек мог продержаться около суток. Хакс не планировал уходить далеко от шаттла, так что комплект он брать не стал.

Снежный покров был глубокий, примерно до середины голени. Хакс уже всей душой ненавидел это дурацкое задание, так что он погнал свой отряд намного быстрее, чем следовало, стремясь поскорее добраться до обрыва, с края которого сквозь белую завесу снегопада можно было рассмотреть небольшое поселение. Рен лез по сугробам вместе со всеми, спотыкаясь и проваливаясь точно так же, как сам Хакс, и мысль об этом вызывала у генерала злорадное удовольствие.

Но вот пришло время браться за дело. Хакс приказал отряду рассредоточиться по позициям, окружить поселение под прикрытием непогоды и собрать всю доступную информацию. По его команде отряд мгновенно скрылся в снежной мгле, и Хакс не мог не восхититься тем, какие у него хорошие солдаты. Сейчас ему особенно приятно было убедиться, что люди, обученные под его началом, и в самом деле хорошо подготовлены; что не все его труды обернулись пустой тратой времени.

Он снова взглянул на поселение сквозь стекла бинокля. Там, внизу, находился некто, кому удавалось извлекать из этого проклятого куска камня и поставлять на рынок изрядные объемы дагония, и если Хакс выяснит, кто это, у него будет намного больше шансов узнать, куда подевались Люк Скайуокер и эта загадочная девчонка, которую должен найти Рен. Время шло, а головная боль все не уходила; напротив, она как будто даже усиливалась, а здешний колючий воздух резал горло, впиваясь в легкие при каждом вдохе. Пальцы рук и ног какое-то время болели от жгучего холода, а потом и вовсе онемели. _Что ж, головную боль ты заслужил,_ сказал он себе. _Никто тебя не заставлял всю ночь напролет вести беседы с Кайло, мать его, Реном и напиваться до одури. И вот тебе результат, наслаждайся._

Но наслаждаться никак не получалось, к тому же, коммуникатор молчал, и когда день начал клониться к вечеру, когда редкие хлопья сменились белой стеной вьюги, за которой уже ничего нельзя было разглядеть, когда холод стал все глубже и глубже вгрызаться в тело, – тогда Хакс, которому и без того уже было очень плохо, почувствовал, как в душу закрадывается страх. 

О том, чтобы вернуться к шаттлу, не было и речи: при такой видимости он рисковал либо сорваться с какого-нибудь обрыва, либо просто-напросто ошибиться направлением, с каждым шагом все дальше и дальше уходя от корабля. Поскольку у Хакса не было с собой спасательного укрытия, ему некуда было спрятаться от пронизывающего ветра, а когда он вновь попытался связаться с кем-нибудь из отряда, выяснилось, что холод начисто сожрал заряд батареи, и пользы от коммуникатора было теперь не больше, чем от куска кирпича.

Постепенно к нему пришло осознание опасности положения, но некоторое время спустя он понял, что это не слишком его тревожит. Что ему, в общем-то, все равно. По крайней мере, здесь было… спокойно. Бывало и хуже; во всяком случае, сейчас никто не предпринимал _активных_ попыток с ним расправиться.

Он не знал точно, сколько прошло времени, когда из снежной мглы возник однотонный темный силуэт Кайло Рена. Его одежды трепыхались на ветру, словно крылья большой черной птицы.

\- Идем со мной! - сказал, вернее, крикнул Рен. Его слова тонули в шуме ветра.

\- Что-нибудь нашел? - голос не сразу повиновался Хаксу, и ему пришлось болезненно прокашляться, прежде чем задать вопрос.

\- Температура слишком быстро падает, - сказал Рен, склонившись над ним. Одетый в маску и капюшон, он походил на чудовище из кошмарного сна. - Мы недооценили погодные условия. Я связался с отрядом, они успели спрятаться в укрытия, им ничто не угрожает. Придется переждать, передвигаться в такую бурю просто невозможно. 

Хакс удивленно моргнул и осознал, что все вокруг кажется таким размытым из-за снега, налипшего ему на ресницы. Снег был везде, его буквально замело. Должно быть, он… задремал, потерял счет времени, а снегопад тем временем усилился. Он настолько замерз, что уже даже не дрожал. У него все болело.

\- Ну же, - поторопил его Рен, протягивая руку, и Хакс схватился за нее, словно наблюдая за собой со стороны, и даже почти почувствовал прикосновение, но отчего-то не смог сделать и шага, лишь неловко качнувшись навстречу Рену. 

Рен выругался - Хакс никогда не думал, что услышит нечто подобное: эти слова просто не вязались с монотонным голосом из модулятора - а потом одна рука, крепкая, как сталь, обхватила его за плечи, вторая - под колени, и в следующую секунду Рен поднял его - без труда, будто сдернул с ветки сливу - и прижал к себе. Вся эта ситуация казалась настолько невероятной, что Хакс просто списал ее на свое воображение, несмотря на ясность деталей; он просто выдумал все и это - и хриплое дыхание Рена под маской, и боль, пробегавшую по телу всякий раз, когда Рен делал шаг. И когда все вокруг на время прекратило существовать, он был даже рад.

~

Когда он снова пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что находится в замкнутом пространстве, маленьком, тесном почти до дискомфорта. Его окружал синеватый полумрак. У него все болело. Кончики пальцев, уши, нос и губы горели так, словно их окунули в кислоту. Мышцы нестерпимо ныли, будто совсем недавно ему пришлось задействовать их все до единой, выполняя какую-то ужасно тяжелую работу, хотя ничего подобного он не помнил.

\- Не шевелись, - сказал кто-то. Хакс хотел ответить, что он _и так_ не собирался, что он, судя по всему, вообще разучился двигаться, но ему удалось лишь нечленораздельно что-то промычать.

\- Это пройдет, - продолжил загадочный кто-то. - У тебя легкое обморожение, ничего серьезного, и ты только начал отходить от переохлаждения. Пить можешь?

Хакс попытался обдумать сказанное. Информации было слишком много, у него никак не получалось собраться с мыслями, и он моргнул, вглядываясь в склонившуюся над ним фигуру. Вокруг было слишком темно, и еще у него болели глаза.

\- Рен, - сказал он наконец. - Это ты.

\- Пять баллов за наблюдательность, - ответил темный силуэт, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка. - Держи.

И снова крепкая, как сталь, рука обхватила его за плечи и приподняла. В протянутой ему чашке плескалась ужасно противная смесь электролитов с апельсиновым вкусом, входившая в спасательный комплект. Зато она была горячей - ну или теплой, неважно, главное, что не холодной - и он с жадностью ее проглотил. Как ни странно, напиток оказался не приторным, а скорее терпким, насыщенным, словно одна-единственная скрипичная нота, которая надолго застывает в воздухе, прежде чем медленно растаять.

\- Ты отыскал меня, - сказал он, когда Рен забрал у него пустую чашку и помог улечься обратно.

\- Не то чтобы это было особенно трудно, - сказал Рен. - Ты продолжаешь очень громко думать, даже когда готов умереть от холода. Кстати, не вздумай.

\- Что - не вздумай?

\- Не вздумай умирать.

\- Постараюсь, - сказал он. Сладкое тепло, проникшее внутрь вместе с напитком, постепенно растекалось по телу. - Что случилось? Что пошло не так?

\- Ничего особенного, - сказал Рен. - Просто разыгралась буря. Никто не ожидал, что она окажется такой… _сильной_. Ты сам ошибся только в одном: нельзя было никуда идти без спасательного комплекта. Ты поступил очень неразумно.

\- Я отвечаю за это задание, - сказал Хакс. Теперь он уже начал различать кое-какие детали: свод палатки над головой, Кайло Рена, который возился с небольшой походной плиткой. Как раз тогда, когда он взглянул на Рена, тот нетерпеливо заправил за ухо прядку волос. По телу Хакса пробежала дрожь, и холод здесь был совершенно ни при чем. - Я должен был предусмотреть возможное ухудшение погоды и учесть это при планировании операции. Я во всем виноват, - сказал он.

\- Никто ни в чем не виноват, - сказал Рен. - Насколько сейчас можно судить, метель закончится через несколько часов, и как только это произойдет, мы сможем перегруппироваться. Лично я бы предпочел поскорее убраться подальше от этого ледяного булыжника, но подозреваю, что ты не захочешь возвращаться, не добыв здесь _хоть какой-нибудь_ информации. Так или иначе, сейчас никто никуда не пойдет.

Порыв ветра зашатал дугу, на которой держался свод укрытия, и Хакс снова вздрогнул всем телом.

\- Я… Мне нехорошо, - признался он, и тут определенно должны были протрубить торжественные фанфары, настолько редким и необычным было это заявление. При нормальных обстоятельствах Хакс счел бы подобное признание недопустимым.

\- Неудивительно, - сказал Рен. - У тебя переохлаждение. Думаю, ты имеешь полное право чувствовать себя как минимум отвратительно. Пальцы все еще болят?

\- Нет, - он пошевелил ими. - По крайней мере, не больше, чем все остальное.

\- Хорошо, - Рен снова склонился над ним, дотянулся до маленькой панели управления и нажал какую-то кнопку. Подобие одеяла, которым был укрыт Хакс, тихонько загудело и начало нагреваться. Он заметил, что поверх термопокрывала лежала его собственная шинель, и вспомнил, как Рен сказал: _Я не мог без нее уснуть._

\- Ты пришел за мной, - снова начал он, исполненный решимости разобраться с этим вопросом.

\- Ну разумеется.

\- И ты… помогаешь мне.

\- Тебе явно нужна помощь.

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь… - он хотел жестом указать на окружающую обстановку, на палатку и набор для оказания первой помощи, но у него не было сил даже на то, чтобы извлечь руку из-под одеяла. - Вот это все.

\- Представь себе, я и без светового меча кое-что могу. Полагаю, тебя это успокоит, раз уж ты так решительно против него настроен.

\- Он дурацкий, - недовольно пробормотал Хакс. - Этот твой меч.

\- Ты уже говорил. Я умею ставить палатку, пользоваться походной плиткой и даже разводить апельсиновый порошок, не заглядывая в инструкцию. Мои способности безграничны.

Хакс поднял взгляд. Горло предательски сжалось.

\- Спасибо тебе.

Многие детали оставались размытыми, да и в укрытии было совсем темно, так что он с трудом различал лицо Кайло Рена в полумраке; но Хаксу показалось, что в ответ на его слова что-то промелькнуло в глазах Рена.

 _Пожалуйста_ , - ответил голос у него в голове.

Хакс кивнул, чувствуя, как в это самое мгновение огромная, опасная тяжесть сошлась в одной точке, и невиданная сила застыла в столь шатком равновесии, что даже легкое, едва ощутимое прикосновение может опрокинуть ее либо в одну, либо в другую сторону. _Это выбор_ , подумал он, удивившись тому, насколько четким стало его собственное восприятие, несмотря на боль. Смятение, в котором он провел последние несколько недель, вдруг рассеялось, сменившись кристальной ясностью. _Мы постоянно оказываемся перед выбором, и сейчас только от меня зависит, делать мне этот выбор или нет; никто не может мне разрешить, никто не может мне приказать: ни Сноук, ни отец; решение за мной._

Рен смотрел на него, как обычно, с нечитаемым выражением лица. Хакс тяжело сглотнул.

\- Помнишь, ты тогда сказал, - выдавил он.

\- Что именно?

Хакс крепко зажмурился, сделал глубокий болезненный вдох и решился наконец нарушить равновесие.

\- Прошлой ночью, на корабле, - сказал он, чувствуя, что падение уже не остановить. - Ты сказал… _В следующий раз не останавливайся._

\- Да. Что ж. Я был…

\- Иди _ко мне_ , - сказал Хакс со всей настойчивостью, на какую он сейчас был способен, и потянулся к Рену. Ни слова ни раздалось в ответ; вместо этого в сознании Хакса вновь полыхнуло расплавленное золото, и Кайло Рен склонил голову, позволяя дрожащим пальцам зарыться в его темные волосы… Кайло Рен лег рядом и укрыл их обоих термопокрывалом и шинелью Хакса.

Корка льда, многие годы сковывавшая грудь Хакса, - так долго, что он забыл, что бывает что-то _кроме_ холода - пошла трещинами, рассыпаясь на мелкие льдинки, пугающе, неумолимо, безвозвратно, раня разум и сердце острыми осколками. В какое-то ужасное мгновение ему показалось, что он не может вдохнуть, что в легких вместо воздуха - холодный прозрачный лед; а потом он почувствовал, как под его щекой бьется сердце Кайло Рена, как его обнимают руки Кайло Рена, и снова в груди разлилось сияющее расплавленное золото, выплескиваясь через край, заполняя каждую замерзшую жилку, смывая боль, и страх, и холод, оставляя взамен растекающееся по телу тепло.

На этот раз он не смог бы остановиться, не смог бы отстраниться, даже если бы захотел: все это было сильнее, намного сильнее его, сильнее их обоих. Он лежал, прижавшись к груди Рена, и просто дышал, и впервые за последнее время дыхание уже не казалось утомительной, неприятной необходимостью. Не было больше никакой давящей тяжести, застывшей в хрупком равновесии, она исчезла, рассыпалась на миллионы звездных осколков, и золотая волна унесла их прочь. Он молчал: слова на время как будто потеряли всякий смысл. Да и не нужны были никакие слова, не теперь, когда его охватило головокружительное чувство облегчения: _да, наконец-то_. Словно после долгого-долгого и тяжелого пути достиг знакомой гавани; словно вернулся домой.

Он был не в состоянии о чем-то думать, да и не пытался; достаточно знать, что его крепко обнимают руки Рена, слышать стук его сердца, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. Достаточно того, что во всей галактике сейчас не нашлось бы места лучше: он чувствовал, что он не один, что он в безопасности… что его, несмотря ни на что, понимают; и живое тепло наполняло его в этом темном, холодном мире.

~

Проснувшись, он не сразу понял, где находится. Холодный синеватый свет заполнял тесное замкнутое пространство, в котором он лежал… В котором _они_ лежали, медленно осознал Хакс; в груди заныло, но совсем не так, как бывает при физической боли. Они лежали в палатке, занесенной снегом, и значит, все было по-настоящему: все это действительно произошло. Он действительно сдался, не имея больше сил отказываться от выбора, ощущая всю тяжесть принятого решения - решения протянуть руку и прикоснуться… и почувствовать, как к тебе прикасаются в ответ. Как тебя обнимают. Он почти сразу заснул под надежной защитой бережных объятий, и сияющее теплое золото по-прежнему наполняло его сознание.

Он лежал, свернувшись на боку, без сапог, и руки Кайло Рена все так же обнимали его, а вновь обретенная шинель укрывала их обоих, и Хакса все еще окутывало чудесное, необъяснимое, волшебное тепло. Да, он чувствовал себя слабым и измученным, будто впервые очнулся после тяжелой и продолжительной болезни или только что истратил на что-то все свои силы, но ему было тепло. Кроме того, он осознал, что ему очень повезло: он может как следует разглядеть Рена, пока тот спит и не успел еще спрятаться за своей постоянной броней.

Какое у него все же необычное лицо, подумал Хакс. Он понимал, что черты лица Кайло Рена - вопрос далеко не первостепенной важности, что сейчас хватает других проблем; но он привычно абстрагировался от них на время: проблемами он займется позже. А пока он воспользуется возможностью как следует рассмотреть Рена: такое необычное лицо, совсем не то, что ожидаешь увидеть под маской. Рана, рассекшая лоб и щеку, зажила и превратилась в шрам на удивление быстро, но ее след по-прежнему оставался заметным, ярко-розовым, и поверхность кожи была неровной и блестящей. Только самые края шрама начали бледнеть. Но в целом, он… не портил впечатление, подумал Хакс, просто что-то изменилось, будто мажорная тональность перешла в минорную. Рен без шрама выглядел интересно; Рен со шрамом выглядел _иначе_ , но все еще интересно.

Хаксу пришлось призвать на помощь недюжинную силу воли, чтобы удержаться и не провести пальцем по шраму. Он постарался поскорее переключить внимание на лицо Рена в целом. Крупный нос совсем не сочетался с мягкими, почти нежными очертаниями губ. Рен был бледен, ужасно бледен, но Хакс начал понимать, что для него это нормальный цвет, что пятна нездорового с виду румянца на скулах вовсе не означают, что ему плохо - или, по крайней мере, хуже, чем обычно. Бледная кожа была покрыта темными пятнышками, чем-то напоминавшими россыпь веснушек, которые появлялись на лице самого Хакса, стоило ему ненадолго оказаться под солнцем.

Волосы у Рена были слишком длинные - и вовсе даже не черные; по крайней мере, при таком свете они не выглядели абсолютно черными. Они были темно-коричневые, как и брови с ресницами, и очень густые: Хаксу не представлял, как Рен терпит эти роскошные, тяжелые локоны, которые вечно лезут в глаза и щекочут шею.

Но дольше всего он рассматривал темные усталые тени у Рена под глазами и складки на лбу, которые не разгладились даже во сне, выдавая напряжение. Когда же он в последний раз как следует отдыхал, подумал Хакс и понял, что, наверное, еще до того, как все полетело под откос. До того, как он лишился всего, ради чего работал многие годы. А после - сперва пребывание в бакта-камере, потом беспокойный и нерегулярный сон то на одной холодной койке, то на другой; это не считалось за отдых. Рену просто необходимо было как следует выспаться в нормальной кровати, и непременно в тепле.

Внезапно ему в голову пришла совершенно абсурдная мысль: сбежать - как-нибудь, неважно, как - с Кайло Реном. Скрыться вдвоем, затеряться где-то в далеком уголке галактики, в безопасном месте, там, где никто не узнает ни лиц их, ни имен, где их не достанет ни Сноук, ни Первый Орден, ни кто-то еще; где Рен сможет _выспаться_ в тепле и покое, ничего не опасаясь.

Хакс отогнал эту мысль, отложил ее до того момента, когда придется наконец задуматься о проблемах, но ее тень продолжила маячить где-то на краю сознания. Он понял, что вглядывается в лицо Рена, отчаянно напрягая внимание, чтобы запомнить все его черты такими, какими он видит их сейчас, пока их не искажает свет красных ламп аварийной сигнализации, пока они не спрятаны под маской. Неожиданно Рен пошевелился, густые ресницы приоткрылись, и Хакс встретил пристальный взгляд. Это было странное ощущение: словно его поймали за чем-то запретным.

\- Ты очень уж громко думаешь, - сказал Рен с легкой улыбкой; его рука скользнула вверх и погладила Хакса по щеке. - Как будто кто-то за стенкой орет во все горло. Или поет оперу, как я уже, по-моему, говорил.

Хакс вздрогнул и прижался щекой к ладони.

\- Прости, - сказал он. - Мои мысли тебя разбудили?

\- Не совсем, - сказал Рен и легонько провел большим пальцем по скуле Хакса. - Но ты и правда в последнее время очень много думаешь о моем лице. Ума не приложу, почему.

Хакс почувствовал, что у него покраснели кончики ушей.

\- Ничего не могу поделать, - сказал он. - Как-то само собой так выходит.

\- Тебе _нравится_ мое лицо, - сказал Рен, как будто пытаясь это осмыслить.

\- Ну _да_ , - сказал Хакс. - Разумеется.

\- Почему?

\- Что? - нахмурился он. - Почему? Это… Ты серьезно спрашиваешь или просто издеваешься?

Рен рассмеялся, и Хакс с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что тот, оказывается, умеет смеяться как обыкновенный человек: не зловеще, не угрожающе, не напряженно, а… просто смеяться. Рен, обладатель дурацкой маски, светового меча и нелепого образа.

 - Я серьезно спрашиваю, - сказал Рен. Кончики его пальцев скользнули по лбу Хакса, очерчивая линию брови.

\- Мне нравится твое лицо, потому что оно _твое_ , - сказал Хакс. - И потому что ты красивый.

Всего какой-нибудь месяц назад он ни за что бы не сказал ничего подобного, и даже сейчас эти слова звучали странно и непривычно, но они были искренними.

\- Неправда, - сказал Рен, по-прежнему скользя кончиками пальцев по лицу Хакса. - Даже до шрама.

\- Правда. Не принижай мои способности к наблюдению, Рен, это грубо. Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько раз я мечтал прикоснуться к твоим волосам? Все время вспоминаю, как они выглядели, усыпанные снежинками.

\- Не понимаю, - сказал Рен, но в голове у Хакса, на самом краю сознания, мелькнула вспышка горячего золота. - Это же просто волосы.

\- Да, - терпеливо сказал Хакс. - Но они _твои._ Я… У меня не хватит времени все это как следует объяснить, да?

\- Боюсь, что да, - сказал Рен. - Полагаю, нас найдут примерно через… семнадцать минут. Тебе, наверное, пора обуться и принять официозный вид. Только вот расчески у нас нет. Придется обойтись без нее.

\- Семнадцать минут?

\- Шестнадцать с половиной.

\- Проклятье, - сказал Хакс. - Если получится не очень, прости меня, ладно?

\- Что получится не очень?

\- Вот это, - сказал Хакс и обхватил лицо Кайло Рена обеими руками, и притянул его к себе, и поцеловал.


	9. Chapter 9

Поцелуй вышел не очень. Он бы в любом случае вышел не очень, даже если бы они оба не лежали, полузамерзшие, в тесной палатке, рассчитанной на одного штурмовика с броней и походной плиткой: у Хакса в данном вопросе было очень мало опыта, а Рен, очевидно, был настолько поражен, что и вовсе не мог пошевелиться.

Когда Хакс отстранился, он увидел, что все лицо Рена залила краска; сквозь бледную кожу ясно просвечивала алая кровь, не то что прежние пятнышки румянца на скулах. Он уставился на Хакса, широко распахнув веки; в таком освещении радужка совершенно сливалась со зрачком, и его глаза напоминали черные дыры. Рен ничего не говорил - так долго, что в груди у Хакса уже начал кристаллизоваться страх. Когда молчание наконец оборвалось, слова зазвучали даже не вслух, а прямо у него в голове, и никогда прежде он не слышал, чтобы Рен говорил настолько бессвязно: _Ты… Ты только что… Это… Я что…_

 _Да,_ подумал он в ответ.

 _Ох_ , сказал Рен, моргая.

 _Ох - что?_ Страх никуда не делся, этот кристалл с острыми гранями, готовый разрастись в мгновение ока.

 _Ох,_ хорошо.

А потом руки Рена, его длинные пальцы - как у музыканта, подумал Хакс ни с того ни с сего - снова потянули его к себе, и губы Рена нашли его губы, и только благодаря тому, что сапоги штурмовиков уж очень громко хрустели по свежевыпавшему снегу, они оба сумели вовремя оторваться друг от друга и привести себя в приличный вид, прежде чем на место прибыл весь отряд. Рену повезло, у него была маска; никогда еще Хакс ему так не завидовал, как теперь, стараясь придать собственному лицу обыкновенное для него безразлично-неодобрительное выражение. _Официозное_ , как тогда сказал Рен. Что ж, пускай будет _официозное_ , с этим жить можно.

Ко всему прочему, до этого момента Хакс не осознавал, как много сил у него отняло все это нелепое приключение в снежную бурю. Когда палатку раскопали и вход расчистили - внутрь мгновенно проник резкий солнечный свет и острый обжигающий холод - он с большим трудом выбрался из укрытия, но тут же понял, что не сможет подняться без чужой помощи. В ногах не осталось силы, она вся ушла, вытекла, будто вода из мешка, и он снова почувствовал, что у него все болит, как будто он каким-то образом заработал растяжение всех мышц разом.

\- Проклятье, - сказал он, тяжело опираясь на руку штурмовика, который помог ему встать. Остальные столпились вокруг.

\- Вы в порядке, сэр?

\- Да, все хорошо, - сказал Хакс, - просто немного…

\- Генерал Хакс восстанавливается после переохлаждения, - прозвучал сквозь маску голос Рена. Хакс обернулся и увидел, как тот ловко разбирает палатку, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Раньше Хакс и представить не мог, чтобы Рен потрудился освоить подобный навык.

- _Восстановился_ , - сказал Хакс, по-прежнему опираясь на руку штурмовика, и попытался выпрямиться. У него получилось, хотя он все еще нетвердо стоял на ногах. - В прошедшем времени. Что с остальными? Тридцать пятый и сорок второй доложились?

\- Да, сэр. Они вчера кое-что обнаружили до того, как метель совсем разошлась. Они все проверят и встретятся с нами возле шаттла.

\- Кое-что обнаружили? - повторил Хакс. - Они сказали, что именно?

\- Идентификаторы нескольких кораблей в поселении - тех, что с гиперприводами. Возможно, найдется какая-то зацепка.

Хакс уставился на штурмовика, чей шлем - ну разумеется - ничего не выражал.

\- Вы отлично сработали, - сказал он, изумленный тем, что это нелепое задание принесло им хоть что-то помимо унижения. - Особенно учитывая обстоятельства. Ладно, теперь уходим. Всем вернуться к шаттлу, пора уносить ноги с этого булыжника, пока кто-нибудь нас не заметил.

 _Ты_ будешь _держаться прямо_ , решительно сказал себе он. _Ты_ не станешь _опираться на чужую руку, как какой-нибудь дряхлый старик, и падать ты тоже_ не будешь. _Это не обсуждается._

 _Ты сам на себя не похож, когда так говоришь,_ беззвучно сказал Рен. _Можно хотя бы потише? Ты мне прямо в ухо орешь._

Хакс моргнул.

_Я не ору._

_Именно что орешь_ , сказал Рен, а мгновение спустя Хакс с удивлением отметил, что притяжение Келлан IV как будто ослабло исключительно у него под ногами - или какая-то противодействующая сила вдруг решила прийти ему на помощь. От неожиданности он оступился, и эта неведомая сила поспешила подхватить его и помогла ему вернуть равновесие, не позволив упасть лицом в снег. Шедший рядом штурмовик остановился, протягивая ему руку. 

\- Генерал? Сэр… вы точно в порядке?

\- Точно, - сказал он и выпрямился, опираясь на невидимую силу. - Идем дальше.

Штурмовик еще раз нерешительно взглянул на него - Хакс давно научился различать нерешительный взгляд даже сквозь шлем - и генералу поспешил придать своему лицу более суровое выражение. Этого хватило: повторять "идем дальше" не пришлось.

 _Это ты сделал_ , подумал он, не оборачиваясь к Рену, который замыкал цепочку. _Силой мысли. Получается, я как бы на тебя опираюсь, что ли?_

 _Любопытно, что ты это таким образом воспринимаешь_ , сказал Рен. _Я помогаю тебе исполнить эгоцентричное желание не показывать слабости перед подчиненными._

_Силой мысли._

_Силой мысли, можно и так сказать._

_И это не желание, а твердое намерение_ , добавил Хакс. _И вообще, что значит "эгоцентричное"?_

Если рассуждать логически, невозможно закатить глаза, не задействуя глазные яблоки, но Кайло Рен умудрился сделать именно это в мысленном пространстве Хакса. Ощущение было необычное.

 _То и значит,_ ответил Рен. _За многими твоими поступками стоят абсолютно эгоцентричные мотивы. По сути, это как раз неплохо._

Вдобавок ко всему у Хакса начинала болеть голова. Вести диалог исключительно таким образом, когда ты как бы говоришь сам с собой, а собеседник подслушивает, было… удивительно тяжело. А может, и не удивительно; сравнивать ему было не с чем.

_Это просто еще одна форма коммуникации. И она тоже требует расхода энергии. Которой у тебя сейчас и так мало, так что лучше перестань._

_Но у меня так много вопросов._

_Я знаю,_ сказал Рен, и от нежности, звучавшей в его голосе, у Хакса перехватило дыхание. _Для них еще будет время._

На этом разговор оборвался, и Хакс сосредоточился на собственных монотонных шагах. Когда впереди показались очертания шаттла, он осознал, что никогда еще не был так рад видеть трехкрылый светлый силуэт "Лямбды". Хакс запоздало сообразил, что этот шаттл - белый на белом поле, засыпанный белым снегом - идеально подошел для данной миссии. Жаль, что он не подумал об этом раньше, можно было бы сказать, что он выбрал этот корабль из стратегических соображений, а не потому, что остальные шаттлы на борту "Темного Сердца" рисковали выйти из строя на полпути. Надо придумать ему название, ни с того ни с сего подумал Хакс, поднимаясь по трапу. У всего должно быть название.

Тут он понял, что эффективность его мыслительной деятельности существенно снижена, поэтому он не стал спорить с Кайло Реном, когда тот сказал, что может выслушать отчет по заданию без помощи Хакса. Так приятно было наконец опуститься в кресло, пусть даже жесткое и неудобное, закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать.

~

Как выяснилось, штурмовикам FN-2042 и FN-2035, несмотря на погодные условия, в самом деле удалось добыть определенно подозрительный идентификатор одного из кораблей, припаркованных на окраине поселка возле месторождения, и потенциально подозрительный идентификатор еще одного. Как теперь распутать сеть из подлинных и подставных владельцев - уже не их забота: едва добравшись до "Темного Сердца", Хакс и Рен тут же передали все данные на базу Сноука. Дальнейшее расследование переходило в руки той самой тайной шпионской сети, которая и направила их в систему Келлан.

Хакс настоял на том, чтобы присутствовать во время сеанса связи. Кайло Рен спорить не стал: действительно, разумнее, если докладывать в этот раз они будут вдвоем. Однако, как только канал связи закрылся, он без малейших возражений отправился в медицинский отсек "Темного Сердца".

Остаток дня он помнил смутно и отрывочно, не осознавая течение времени. Корабельный врач и команда разносортных дроидов - проклятье, промелькнула в голове у Хакса смутная мысль, похоже, корабль и впрямь укомплектовали тем, что сумели наскрести, хотя дроиды, конечно, не виноваты, да и в любом случае, у него сейчас не хватало концентрации даже на одну законченную мысль… Врач и дроиды подвергли его ряду неприятных и унизительных процедур. Наконец тычки и уколы, сопровождавшиеся пиканьем, прекратились, и врач разрешил Хаксу вернуться в каюту, прописав ему отдых и пообещав, что к утру останется только легкая боль в мышцах. Мысль о том, что все его тело, все мышцы до единой так мучительно ныли просто от того, что он очень сильно _дрожал_ , несколько шокировала Хакса.

Постель - на самом деле, всего лишь койка, никакой роскоши - никогда еще не выглядела так привлекательно. Куда же подевалась шинель, подумал Хакс и сообразил, что она, вероятно, осталась в медицинском отсеке. От том, чтобы вернуться за ней, не было и речи, в его нынешнем состоянии это было все равно что на гору взобраться, ну или, к примеру, замахать руками, как крыльями, и полететь. Он забрался под покрывало, в чем был, свернулся на боку и почти мгновенно заснул.

~

Он проснулся ненадолго, когда почувствовал, что его укрывают чем-то знакомым и тяжелым, и смутно запомнил черные глаза на бледном лице, и как кто-то мягко прикоснулся к его лбу, а потом он снова провалился в сон. Когда он проснулся во второй раз, голова совсем прояснилась, ну, или почти, а за столом, стоявшим в каюте, сидел Кайло Рен. Он что-то читал на планшете Хакса.

\- Эй, - сказал Хакс, приподнявшись, опираясь на локоть. С плеча соскользнула шинель, которую на него кто-то накинул, пока он спал. - Это мой планшет.

\- Ну да, - сказал Рен, подняв взгляд. - Разумеется, твой, мы же у тебя в комнате. Как самочувствие?

\- Нельзя вот так просто _брать и читать_ чужие планшеты, - сказал он, снова укрываясь шинелью. - Там вообще-то хранится личная информация.

\- Мне стало скучно, - сказал Рен; отложив планшет, он подошел к койке. - Да и не то чтобы там было что-то скандальное. У тебя, кстати, _очень_ много памяти занято музыкой.

Хакс взглянул на него снизу вверх.

\- Вот поэтому ты никому и не нравишься. Ну, в том числе поэтому. Помимо всех остальных способов - их, как я уже говорил, у тебя великое множество - к которым ты регулярно прибегаешь, дабы создать максимально непривлекательный образ. Понимаешь, то, что ты _можешь_ посмотреть, что у людей в голове или на карте памяти, не означает, что обязательно _надо_ это делать.

\- Тебя это задевает? - спросил Рен, усаживаясь на край койки. Теперь свет падал на него так, что его глаза уже не казались черными, они были коричневыми, а волосах сияли блики, похожие на мазки широкой кистью. Он по-прежнему был закутан в многослойные одежды, но хотя бы изодранную накидку он снял, и теперь выглядел… не сказать, что _менее примечательно_ , нет, это было невозможно, но - менее театрально.

\- Да, - сказал Хакс с безмятежной улыбкой и потянулся к Рену. - Да, задевает.

\- Ясно, - сказал Рен и поддался, наклоняясь к нему, и в сознании Хакса, переполненном нахлынувшим счастьем, пугающим, безудержным, промелькнула мысль о том, что кривая их совместного обучения искусству поцелуя определенно сделала _резкий_ скачок вверх.

Долго поцелуй не продлился - иначе, наверное, и быть не могло; он бы просто не выдержал этого исключительного, бесконечного удовольствия. Ощущение чем-то напоминало знакомую давящую тяжесть досады и тревоги, свернувшуюся в тугой узел в груди, но та стискивала грудь, давя на солнечное сплетение, а сейчас он чувствовал лишь разрастающееся тепло. Чувствовал, как что-то внутри - что-то горячее, сверкающее - льется через край, не зная преград, и оттого пугает своей чужеродной непредсказуемостью. Он не понимал, что все это значит, не знал, опасно ли оно и есть ли у него предел… Но от восторга, который он испытывал, происходящее казалось не жутким, а волнующим.

Как там говорил Рен, _ты слишком много думаешь._ Может, так и есть, подумал Хакс, чувствуя, как из грудной клетки рвется наружу неизъяснимая радость. Пожалуй, не так уж обязательно было думать о чем-то, по крайней мере, сейчас. Но он не стал сопротивляться, когда Рен осторожно высвободился из его объятий и отстранился.

Лицо Рена вновь порозовело от румянца, и Хакс отметил, что его глаза, кажется, блестят ярче, чем обычно, а уголки рта то и дело приподнимаются в непроизвольной улыбке. Все это было хорошо. Все это было _очень_ хорошо. Хакс, однако, пока не готов был полностью разорвать прикосновение, поэтому он взял Рена за руку и прижал ее к груди, точно трофей.

Он не собирался спрашивать, что с ними происходит, словно опасаясь, что этот вопрос может разрушить волшебство, выдать их какой-то высшей силе, которая накажет их за нарушение правил - потому что сейчас они _определенно_ нарушали правила, и не только те, которые ему втолковывали с младенчества. Если ни о чем не спрашивать, если не привлекать внимание Вселенной к этому нарушению, тогда все это может происходить и дальше. Что бы это ни было.

Где-то в глубине души Хакс понимал, что однажды ему _придется_ все это как следует обдумать, придется разобраться в том, что это значит и каковы возможные последствия, но прямо сейчас Кайло Рен смотрит на него сверху вниз _таким взглядом_ , а он сам сжимает в руках ладонь Рена, поэтому думать он будет _потом_. Потом.

\- Ты думаешь… - начал Рен, но Хакс перебил.

\- Слишком много. Да. Знаю. Так не давай мне думать.

\- А вот это, похоже, уже за пределами моих возможностей, - сказал Рен, переплетая пальцы Хакса со своими – мягко, осторожно. А ведь совсем недавно эти самые пальцы сдавливали его руку, причиняя нестерпимую боль, а где-то внизу билась в агонии база "Старкиллер", и впереди их ждала лишь неопределенность. Едва в голове у Хакса мелькнула эта картина, Рен поморщился.

\- Мне _правда_ очень жаль. Не понимаю, почему ты сразу не обратился к врачу.

\- Забудь, - сказал Хакс. - Ты не виноват. И потом, ты же все исправил, - в памяти вновь ожил образ изумительного тепла, обволакивающего его раненую руку, избавляющего от боли. Рен моргнул и снова заулыбался.

\- Ладно, постараюсь, - сказал он и, склонившись над их сплетенными руками, легонько прикоснулся губами к пальцам Хакса. С трудом верилось, что Рен способен на такое проявление нежности - но потом Хаксу вспомнилось, как кто-то едва ощутимо прикоснулся к его лбу, пока он пребывал в смутном полусне.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он.

\- За что?

\- За многое. Например, за то, что не бросил меня в снегу.

\- Ты тоже меня не бросил.

\- И правда, - согласился он. - Только давай не будем превращать это в привычку. Не будешь больше теряться в снегу?

\- Даю тебе слово.

\- Отлично, - сказал он. - И еще спасибо за то, что… не дал мне сегодня упасть. Пусть даже все это… эгоцентрично.

\- "Эгоцентрично" - это не обязательно плохо, - сказал Рен. - Но мне ужасно нравится, когда ты говоришь, что я это делаю _силой мысли._

\- А на самом деле?

\- На самом деле, это все Сила, - сказал Рен. - Это, согласись, совсем не одно и то же.

\- Ну, ты ведь _управляешь_ ею с помощью мысли?

\- Да. В общем-то, да. Просто раньше я не сталкивался с такой точкой зрения.

\- Если она постоянно нас окружает и… Как бы сказать, пронизывает Вселенную, - сказал Хакс, поглаживая пальцы Рена, - то по-моему это не она делает то, что ты _приказываешь_ , это… ты, опираясь на нее, _сам_ все делаешь. То есть, это твоя воля. Твой… - он сделал паузу, подбирая слово. - Твой импульс. Так или иначе, все то, что твоя мысль может совершить при помощи Силы, - все это просто изумительно.

Рен, моргнув, уставился на него.

\- Что? - Хакс слегка сжал его руку. - Проклятье, я, наверное, зря это сказал?

\- Нет. То есть… Просто… Я раньше такого не слышал, - сказал Рен. - Мне надо это обдумать.

\- Прости, - сказал он.

\- Нет, что ты, не извиняйся, все… - он умолк на секунду. - Ты правда считаешь мои способности изумительными?

 - Да ради всего… _Да,_ Рен, правда. Потому что так оно и есть. Не думаешь же ты, что каждый второй в моем окружении умеет… скажем, заживлять переломанные кости. И левитировать предметы, и подслушивать чужие мысли, и лезть к людям в головы со своей раздражающей болтовней.

\- И вытягивать из них нужную информацию без лишней крови.

\- И это тоже. Намного эффективней других методов допроса, и убираться потом почти не надо, - сказал он. - Эффективность заслуживает похвалы.

\- Но ты… тебе нравится то, что я делаю.

\- Что мне нравится, а что нет - это несущественно, - сказал Хакс, - твои способности никак от меня не зависят, но - _да_ , Рен, они мне нравятся.

\- Мне нужно это обдумать.

\- Конечно. Просто… Побудь со мной? Еще немного. Ты же можешь подумать здесь?

Рен рассмеялся, и Хакс снова удивился, что тот смеется, как обычный человек.

\- Нет, рядом с тобой я думать никак не могу. Я просто не сумею сконцентрироваться.

Хакс улыбнулся, блаженно зажмурившись.

\- Кажется, я уже лет сто не слышал ничего приятней, - сказал он. И тут же широко зевнул.

\- Тебе надо поспать, - сказал Рен. - Если не будешь спать, дроид 2-1B с кривой оптикой и этот твой врач с кислой рожей меня отругают.

\- Так и быть, спасу тебя от этой участи, - сказал Хакс. - Останься. Пожалуйста. Ты ведь тоже устал, ты не спал всю ночь, таскал меня на руках в такую метель.

\- Не могу, - сказал Рен. - Будет… нехорошо, если узнают, что я ночевал у тебя в каюте.

Хакс вздохнул.

\- Знаю. Просто пытаюсь об этом забыть. Я не… Я не понимаю, что _происходит,_ Рен, - он поднял взгляд, сам не зная, что хочет увидеть. - Я не знаю, что это такое, но я _не хочу, чтобы оно прекращалось._

\- Я тоже, - Рен сжал его руку, наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб, над левой бровью. - Хотя бы в этом я уверен.

Там, где к его лбу прикоснулись губы Рена, кожу жгло то жаром, то холодом. Уже сейчас Хакса начала терзать острая тоска, а ведь Рен все еще сидел на краю кровати. _Проклятье_ , подумал он, забыв приглушить собственные мысли, _неужели вот так будет всякий раз, когда он уходит, как же я это вынесу,_ и он буквально увидел, как Рен поймал эти слова на лету.

 _Не знаю,_ сказал Рен. _Я тоже не знаю, как я это вынесу, но…_

 _Но выбора у нас нет,_ закончил за него Хакс, вздохнув. _Мой отец говорил…_

 _Твой отец,_ эхом отозвался Рен.

 _Мой отец, кроме всего прочего, говорил:_ если должен, значит можешь. _Мой опыт показывает, что так оно и есть._

 _И мой тоже,_ сказал Рен. _Я пойду, потому что если не уйду сейчас, не уйду никогда. Честное слово._

Горло у Хакса предательски сжалось, и он был очень рад тому, что говорить вслух сейчас не нужно. Он поцеловал Рену руку и осторожно ее отпустил. _Я знаю. Спасибо тебе._

Когда он ушел, Хакс опять свернулся на боку, накрылся с головой одеялом и шинелью - и тут ему оставалось только порадоваться охватившей его бесконечной усталости и тому, что сон пришел почти мгновенно.


	10. Chapter 10

Воспоминания возвращались снова и снова, окрашенные в белое, в черное, в алое, наполненные ощущением истекающего времени. Белый снег, черные скалы, алое пламя в небесах. Белая броня, черные шинели. Алые знамена, ярко пылающие посреди блеклого пейзажа - почти так же ярко, как огонь, что вспыхнул вскоре. Кровь на снегу, снежинки, мерцающие в черных волосах, точно крохотные жуткие звезды. Порядок и хаос, хаос во имя порядка и новый день в лучах нового солнца.

Хаксу снился сон; во сне приходили воспоминания. Он стоял на помосте над бессчетными колоннами штурмовиков и офицеров, одетых в форму, и Н-образные силуэты орденских истребителей образовывали стройные ряды, и впервые ему казалось, будто холод не тянет из него силы, а наоборот, помогает сосредоточить их, довести до максимума. Он четко осознавал, что происходящее с ним уникально, что такое случается только с исключительно удачливыми людьми - и с теми, кто всю жизнь ради этого трудился. Хакс заслужил все эти мгновения до единого, отсчитанные каждым  вдохом, каждым ударом сердца, и теперь, сцепив руки за спиной, он не отрываясь смотрел на воплощенное _совершенство_ ; все страхи, все сомнения оставили его: он парил, как на крыльях, и крылья эти он построил сам.

\- Сегодня, - произнес он, и его голос разнесся над многотысячными рядами. - Сегодня придет конец. Конец правительству, погрязшему в коррупции. Конец _преступному режиму, который потворствует разброду_!

Ему внимали, он это чувствовал. Чувствовал, как тысячи сердец бьются в такт, повторяя ритм его сердца.

\- В этот самый момент в одной удаленной системе полуживая Новая Республика влачит свое жалкое существование, развращенная и бесполезная, неспособная помочь своим гражданам, которым она якобы служит. А тем временем целые системы приходят в упадок и вымирают, оставленные без опоры, без защиты, без надежды. Новой Республике, погрязшей в собственном бессилии, нет до них дела, она продолжает жить, еще не зная, что эти мгновения станут для нее последними. 

В звенящей тишине Хакс сделал вдох, такой глубокий, что заболели легкие, и тишина сменилась в его сознании ревом оркестра, и он снова заговорил, произнося наконец слова, которые ждали своего часа _многие_ _месяцы_. Даже годы.

\- Созданное вашими усилиями оружие, которому _вы_ посвятили свои жизни, свой труд, - эта самая база положит конец бесполезному Сенату и преступному бездействию сенаторов, уничтожит их драгоценный флот.

Огонь в его груди пылал так ярко, что Хакс не удивился бы, если бы в его свете окружающие предметы начали отбрасывать самые настоящие тени.

\- На исходе этого дня, - воскликнул он, чувствуя, как слезы подступают к глазам, - _сотни_ оставшихся систем признают власть _Первого Ордена_ и запомнят этот день как последний день _последней_ Республики!

И пока эхо его слов еще разносилось по долине, отзываясь от окрестных гор, Хакс повернулся и отдал приказ открыть огонь.

Сначала вспыхнул столб света - ослепительного, сияющего, обжигающего алого света - а несколько мгновений спустя до них докатилась ударная волна, которая принесла с собой звук. Невообразимый, титанический звук, от которого задрожал воздух в легких, а в голове не осталось ни одной мысли; и люди стояли, ошеломленные, даже когда грохот стал стихать, превращаясь в рокот, все еще пугающий, но уже выносимый. Хакс и выстроившиеся перед ним колонны, одетые в черное и белое, не сводили глаз с алого пламени, которое поднималось в небо и тянулось вдаль, обманчиво медленно пронзая космическое пространство.

 _Вот оно_ , подумал он, все еще оглушенный грохотом ударной волны. _Нет и не будет во всей галактике ничего, что превзошло бы величие этого момента. Я сделал это, я,_ я сам…

Он осекся. _Нет. Я руководил. Я это спланировал. Но сделали это_ мы _, все вместе._

Хакс окинул взглядом стройные ряды своей армии, и от переполнившей его гордости у него перехватило дыхание - он гордился ими, гордился тем, что они сумели построить. _Именно сейчас, именно здесь - вот где мое место._

Он проснулся, и отголосок этого ошеломляющего чувства _правильности_ задержался еще на мгновение, а потом растаял, как дым.

У него по-прежнему все болело, но уже не так сильно, и в голове прояснилось. Хакс приподнялся, пригладил волосы руками и выбрался из кровати. В каюте было слишком… душно. Или слишком тесно.

Очень скоро на глазах у изумленного экипажа "Темного сердца" генерал Хакс - в полном обмундировании, гладко причесанный, ни дать ни взять, ходячее воплощение устава - прошагал на мостик корабля. Всем было известно, что по возвращении с Келлан IV его положили в медотсек, и вдруг - вот он, в полном порядке, будто ровным счетом ничего не случилось.

Все это легко читалось в их глазах; Хакс почти что _слышал_ , о чем они думают - от этой мысли ему невольно вспомнился Рен, но _нет_ , про Рена он думать не станет. Сейчас нельзя. Он кивнул офицеру, который командовал на мостике в его отсутствие, и прошел вперед, к большому лобовому иллюминатору. Иллюминатор был, конечно, меньше, чем на "Финализаторе", и совсем не такой элегантный, но видно через него было не хуже, а чернота космоса по ту сторону прозрачной стали кораблей не различала.

Он сцепил руки за спиной, всматриваясь в черноту, в россыпи сверкающих звезд, которые складывались в совершенно случайные с виду узоры. Вот он, хаос - но только издалека; стоит взглянуть поближе - и тут же увидишь, что каждая система по-своему упорядочена, каждая планета, каждая луна движется в танце, строго подчиненном определенным _правилам_. Если знаешь эти _правила_ , знаешь законы, которые управляют материей и энергией, знаешь уравнения, по которым можно просчитать их поведение, тогда… тогда почти все на свете доступно твоему пониманию. Нужно только время. Без правил никуда, подумал Хакс, и так ему хотелось прислониться лбом к прохладной стали иллюминатора, но он себе не позволил. Потому что правила есть _правила_.

И как же их много.

Ему вспомнилось, как когда-то, еще будучи ребенком - почти целую жизнь назад - он стоял в отцовском кабинете на Арканисе. Из окон открывался вид на тренировочные площадки Академии, где две группы кадетов с несчастным видом выполняли прыжковые упражнения под бесконечным моросящим дождем. Если бы не пала Империя, через несколько лет сам Хакс тоже отправился бы туда, скакать на грязном поле, проклиная мерзкий климат Арканиса; но тогда, в детстве, он поглядывал на кадетов с восхищением. Все они казались такими высокими, такими сильными и выносливыми.

В этот день Брендол Хакс находился в том редком расположении духа, в котором ему хотелось просто поговорить с сыном, а не читать ему нотации. И хотя многое из того, что он говорил, маленький Хакс пропускал мимо ушей, кое-что все же запомнилось.

\- Альянс основан на фундаментальном заблуждении, - сказал он. - Все эти ценности: свобода, честность, справедливость и все такое прочее - это, конечно, очень хорошо на словах, но когда дело доходит до практики, выясняется, что народ в большинстве своем совсем не этого хочет.

\- А чего он хочет?

\- В основном, - сказал комендант Хакс, - все хотят, чтобы общественный транспорт работал без перебоев, чтобы продукты первой необходимости не дорожали и чтобы _никто не задавал трудных вопросов_. А вот тут им поможем мы.

\- Как это, сэр?

\- Трудные вопросы задают нам, а мы на них отвечаем, - он кивнул в сторону окна, за которым раскинулся комплекс зданий Академии. - _Как_ обеспечить бесперебойную работу общественного транспорта? Какие факторы надо принять во внимание? Как сдерживать колебания цен на продукты, когда на их поставки влияют различные непредсказуемые переменные, к примеру, урожайность? Кому приходится _продумывать_ все то, что обычные люди, живущие обычной жизнью, принимают как должное? Кто отвечает за установление - и _поддержание_ \- порядка?

\- Империя, - ответил Хакс.

\- Империя. Помни об этом. Это большая ответственность - управлять галактикой. Управлять, организовывать; быть лидером для тех, кому нужна твердая рука; обеспечивать всем необходимым и осуществлять контроль, что бы ни случилось. Нам выпала эта ответственность, потому что мы - единственные, кто понимает, кто _способен понять_ , что на самом деле нужно людям.

Он замолчал на секунду, глядя на Хакса сверху вниз. Странное настроение, подтолкнувшее его к разговору, прошло, как проходит тень от облака, гонимого ветром. После паузы он заговорил о том, как Хакс показал себя на недавних экзаменах. Однако этот короткий разговор остался в памяти Хакса на всю жизнь, и даже когда Империя пошла трещинами и перестала казаться такой уж непобедимой, он все равно помнил эти слова коменданта Хакса: _Альянс основан на фундаментальном заблуждении._ Свобода, братство и все в таком духе - это прекрасно, но ими пробоину в корпусе не заткнешь. Идеалами сыт не будешь, как бы свято ты в них ни верил.

Хакс не удивился, когда после подписания Галактического соглашения и учреждения так называемой Новой Республики _порядок_ не установился сам собой. Этого и не могло произойти: Вселенная стремится к энтропии, а вовсе не к упорядоченности; любой естественный процесс неминуемо повышает значение энтропии для всех элементов системы. Если только не противостоять этому сознательно. За тридцать лет, что прошли после битвы при Джакку, Республика не сумела показать, что она способна на скоординированную, организованную и эффективную _сознательную деятельность._

Оставшиеся в живых сторонники Империи отправились в изгнание в Неизведанные регионы, и оттуда наблюдали, как росла степень неупорядоченности некогда подконтрольной им системы; и вскоре зародилась новая организация - _способная_ возглавить Галактику и управлять ею, способная сделать как раз то, _что необходимо_. И в этой организации Хакс повзрослел, не зная иной цели, следуя одному простому своду правил, равняясь на один образец. Его ценили не только из уважения к выдающимся достижениям отца, но и за его собственный труд, упорство и талант, которые он применял столь последовательно и успешно, что дослужился до генеральского звания, когда ему было немногим больше тридцати - блестящий результат даже по меркам амбициозного Первого Ордена.

Как много правил.

Но в последнее время он начал замечать - ну, или ему так казалось; разница, в конечном итоге, невелика - маленькое, но весьма существенное несоответствие между целями Первого Ордена и тем, _что делалось для их достижения_. Он вспомнил, как тогда еще, на мостике "Финализатора", сказал Рену: _осторожно, как бы ваш личный интерес не шел вразрез с линией Сноука_. Только теперь ему хотелось сказать это уже не Рену.

Хакс отчетливо помнил, как это случилось - как раз перед тем, как все полетело под откос: Сноук приказал ему уничтожить не один только Ди'Куар, а всю систему Илиниум. Приказ застал Хакса врасплох, чего с ним обычно не бывало.

 _Всю систему?_ переспросил он тогда. _Верховный лидер, по последним данным, вокруг звезды Илиниум вращаются как минимум две, а возможно, даже три планеты с_ _пригодными для жизни условиями_ _. Теперь, когда мы уже избавились от системы Хосниан, не лучше ли_ _будет для Ордена просто уничтожить их базу, забрав себе все остальное? На определение точного расположения базы уйдет все_ _го пара часов, и тогда…_

Сноук перебил его, что тоже случалось нечасто. Да и потом, Хакс не то чтобы отказывался выполнять приказ. На задворках его сознания замерцал слабый сигнал тревоги.

 _Ждать нельзя_ , произнес резкий, шипящий голос Сноука. Хакс еще никогда не слышал, чтобы тот говорил так быстро и настойчиво. _Дорог каждый час_ _. За несколько_ _часов они успеют отправить корабль с информацией, которая поможет отыскать Скайуокера. Нельзя этого допустить. Чем больше времени мы им дадим, тем больше у них шансов - пусть даже вероятность невелика - найти Скайуокера и убедить его вернуться, чтобы бросить нам вызов. Как только оружие будет заряжено, я приказываю уничтожить систему Илиниум целиком._

Тревожные маячки один за другим вспыхивали у Хакса в голове. Его сознание напоминало кабину подбитого корабля, погруженную в какофонию звуковых и световых сигналов. Он уже было вдохнул, чтобы ответить, но вместо него это сделал Рен, который стоял рядом.

_Нет, Верховный лидер, я сумею вытрясти карту из девчонки, и больше ничего не понадобится. Мне только нужна ваша помощь._

Огромное призрачное лицо Сноука, искаженное презрительным оскалом, склонилось к ним.

 _А ведь ты обещал мне, что когда придет время покончить с Сопротивлением, ты меня не подведешь_ , сказал он, и Хакс, даже не глядя на Рена, почувствовал, что тот вздрогнул. _Кто знает, быть может, они уже сделали копии карты и разослали их на остальные базы Сопротивления, расположенные в других системах? Но те, кто больше всех понимает её ценность, наверняка собрались на основной базе. Уничтожим ее, уничтожим их, и у нас появится хоть какая-то надежда на то, что дорогу к Скайуокеру так никто и не отыщет. Даже если копии уже готовы и разосланы, после уничтожения верхушки те, кто останутся в живых, не скоро осмелятся вновь выступить против нас. Уже поэтому я все равно приказал бы уничтожить систему, даже не будь у нас никакой возможности избавиться при этом от злосчастной карты._

В голове у Хакса взвыла последняя сирена, предупреждающая о критическом положении. Все это было _совершенно нецелесообразно_. Но правила оставались правилами, Хакс их прекрасно знал, поэтому, несмотря на одолевавшие его сомнения, он выполнил свою задачу, свое _предназначение_ , сделав для этого все, на что только был способен.

И база "Старкиллер" погибла. И все изменилось, и все, ради чего он трудился, все, к чему он стремился, саму его _сущность_ у него отняли, оставив Хаксу лишь вопросы и сомнения. Насколько было бы проще, сумей он убедить себя в том, что он сам - и только он - во всем виноват. К такому сценарию он привык: если что-то случилось по его вине, значит, система сама по себе ни при чем, следовательно, нет необходимости пересматривать основы ее устройства. Нужно просто отметить _для себя_ , в чем заключалась ошибка, и больше такого не допускать. Гораздо проще смириться с неудачей, когда знаешь, что тебя подвела не техника, а человеческий фактор. Но на этот раз картинка не складывалась; как Хакс ни старался, у него не получалось свести все произошедшее к какому-то одному принятому или не принятому _лично им_ решению, к чему-то, что он сделал или, наоборот, не сделал по собственной воле. Как бы горько ни было это осознавать, слишком многое в сложившейся ситуации от него не зависело, поэтому причины этого ошеломляющего поражения еще предстояло отыскать.

Сноук. Его настойчивость. Его параноидальная озабоченность этой картой, поисками Скайуокера. Разве мог Скайуокер - один-единственный престарелый джедай, допустим, даже в сопровождении девчонки-мусорщицы с Джакку - разве мог он представлять _такую опасность_ для Сноука? И это… мягко говоря, нелогичное упорство: нужно уничтожить Ди'Куар, пока Сопротивление не успело изготовить и распространить копии, но даже если это уже произошло, Ди'Куар _все равно_ нужно уничтожить… зачем? Чтобы что-то кому-то доказать? По мнению Хакса, уничтожение системы Хосниан уже всем и все доказало. Ведь тогда они… одним впечатляющим и совершенным жестом продемонстрировали такую силу, такую огневую мощь, какой Галактика не знала за всю свою историю. При этой мысли у него внутри вновь полыхнул огонь гордости - но только на мгновение.

Все дело в том, что он не понимает, почему для Сноука так важна девчонка - эта чувствительная к Силе девчонка - и Скайуокер. Хакс принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, в который раз жалея о том, что "Темное Сердце" - такой маленький корабль, и что ему то и дело приходится останавливаться, разворачиваться и идти в другую сторону. Теперь, когда он сузил проблему до конкретной области, в которой ему недоставало информации, он почувствовал себя намного уверенней. _Все остальное_ яснее не стало, но, по крайней мере, он выяснил, чего именно он не знает.

Рен ведь говорил - при мысли о нем Хакс невольно вздрогнул и с трудом заставил себя сохранять объективность - Рен говорил, что Сноук возлагал на него… большие надежды, поскольку в нем сочетались Темная сторона Силы и Светлая. Очевидно, теперь эти надежды рухнули. Связано ли это с тем, что произошло на мосту в осцилляторе "Старкиллера", с тем, что Рен попытался не повторить сентиментальную ошибку Вейдера? Был ли это приказ Сноука, или Рен сам сделал выбор, и если так - не шло ли это _вразрез_ с волей Сноука? И что там Рен _говорил_ про свой путь к Темной стороне? Подробностей Хакс не запомнил: они оба к тому моменту выпили уже немало бренди.

 _Ты здесь?_ решительно спросил он, сцепив руки за спиной так, что костяшки пальцев под перчатками побелели.

 _Мм_ , отозвался Рен, и его голос ничего не выдавал. _Я вижу, ты опять… много думал_.

Хакс чувствовал себя настолько постаревшим и уставшим, что даже не возмутился, когда осознал: ну разумеется, Рен подслушивал его размышления, этого следовало ожидать.

_Периодически я этим занимаюсь._

_Я тоже много думал._

_Сноук_ , подумал Хакс. _Дело в нем, верно_ _? Вот чего мне не хватает. Сноук - недостающая деталь._

 _Да,_ сказал Рен

_Что он тебе сказал?_

_Ты точно хочешь это знать?_

_Да._

Внезапно вместо голоса Кайло у него в голове раздался голос Сноука: точь-в-точь его голос, настолько реалистичный, что Хаксу мучительно захотелось оглянуться и проверить, нет ли Сноука поблизости, не следит ли он за ним.

 _У меня никогда не было такого способного ученика… Пока не появился ты_ , произнес этот шипящий голос.

Голос Рена ответил: _Это вы придаете мне сил, Верховный лидер._

Тут Хакс не сумел справиться с желанием закатить глаза, хотя он честно пытался.

 _Дело не только в этом,_ продолжил Сноук. _Дело в твоем происхождении. В том, из чего ты создан. Из тьмы… и света. Даже гениальный скульптор не сможет высечь шедевр из плохого камня. Для работы ему нужен чистый, твердый, прочный материал. У меня есть ты._

Голос умолк, и ментальное прикосновение Рена отозвалось такой горькой иронией, что у Хакса сжалось горло, и ему пришлось прокашляться.

 _У него был я. Вот повезло-то. Это еще не все_ , произнес Рен уже своим собственным голосом.

_Ладно, продолжай._

Разговор со Сноуком продолжил воспроизводиться.

_Кайло Рен, я видел, как родилась Галактическая империя и как она пала. Глупцы любят болтать о триумфе истины и справедливости, о победе индивидуализма и свободы воли. Как будто все это осязаемые, реальные вещи, а не мнения отдельных людей. Историки ошибаются. Империю погубили не стратегические просчеты и не чрезмерная самоуверенность. Тебе прекрасно известно, что ее уничтожило._

_Чувства_ , ответил Рен.

_Да. Такая ничтожная мелочь. Такая нелепая ошибка._

Хакс давно перестал мерить шагами мостик и теперь стоял, уставившись на звезды невидящим взглядом, сосредоточив все свое внимание на разговоре, который только что прозвучал у него в голове. Почти все из того, что Сноук сказал Рену, отлично укладывалось в то, как Хакс представлял приоритеты и долгосрочные планы Сноука; и все-таки чего-то не хватало. Он не мог полностью согласиться с мнением Верховного лидера касательно упадка и гибели Галактической империи; Хакс полагал, что свою роль сыграли и другие факторы, такие как коррупция в рядах командования и отсутствие продуманной системы обучения, без которой войска не дотягивали до необходимого уровня подготовки и эффективности. Чтобы целая империя пала из-за одного необдуманного, продиктованного эмоциями поступка… Нет, всерьез задумываться об этом Хаксу пока не хотелось.

 _Он постоянно говорит о том, как уникальна эта твоя, как там, двойственная природа?_ подумал он. _Сочетание тьмы и света. Но почему у меня такое ощущение, что ему нужна как раз темная половина?_

 _Темная сторона сама по себе не сильней,_ сказал Рен. _Просто она лучше… подходит для целей Сноука. Может, тебе будет понятней, если вспомнить принцип создания сплавов: небольшое количество одного металла добавляют к другому, и получается третий, намного прочнее, чем каждый из его компонентов в отдельности._

Хакс прислонился к иллюминатору, глядя в космическое пространство.

_А ты, значит, хотел полностью избавиться от света._

_Это очень… болезненно. Как будто тебя тянут в разные стороны._

Такое ему даже в голову не приходило.

_Тебе больно?_

_Да. Постоянно._

_От этого есть какое-нибудь средство?_

_Иногда мне как будто легче, когда ты рядом,_ сказал Рен, и Хакс вздрогнул. _А иногда наоборот, от этого мне… намного хуже._

Хакс почувствовал, как внутри у него оборвалось что-то тяжелое и холодное.

 _Ох_ , бестолково ответил он. _Я… Я не знал. Прости._

_Ну разумеется, не знал. Иначе стал бы я тебе говорить._

Хакс отвернулся от звездных просторов, окинул взглядом мостик - все присутствующие с подозрительным усердием занимались своим делом - и посмотрел на консоль с хронометром.

 _У меня еще есть немного времени до совещания_ , подумал он. _Если я сейчас… побуду рядом с тобой, тебе это поможет или наоборот?_

 _Боюсь, как раз наоборот_ , сказал Рен, и его голос прозвучал печально. _Ты только не беспокойся, со мной все в порядке, и потом, у меня дела. Я уже заметил, эти… фазы… они довольно быстро походят._

 _Ну ладно_ , подумал Хакс, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать разочарование, потому что это было нелепо, и стараясь не замечать собственных отчаянных попыток, потому что они тоже были очень нелепые. А вообще, оно и к лучшему: у него ведь тоже есть дела. Его непосредственные обязанности. Он здесь затем, чтобы делать свою _работу._ Даже если он начал сомневаться в правоте того, чьим приказам он подчиняется, даже если все кажется шатким, как заснеженная поверхность "Старкиллера" в последние минуты перед гибелью планеты; он все еще здесь, значит, он _должен выполнять свои непосредственные обязанности_. И для этого он сделает все, на что только способен.

В голове снова раздался голос Рена: _Мне жаль._

 _Знаю_ , подумал Хакс. _Мне тоже. Думаю… думаю, мы оба с самого начала понимали, что будет нелегко. Но, как я уже говорил, я не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось._

 _Я тоже_ , ответил Рен и замолчал.

Генерал опять вспомнил Брендола Хакса, и как он сказал тогда, давно еще, на Арканисе: _трудные вопросы задают нам, а мы на них отвечаем_. Ведь должен же быть способ с этим справиться. Во всем этом разобраться. Понять, что делать с этой непростой, многослойной ситуацией: с самим собой, с Реном, с тем, что из привычного, знакомого мира вдруг стали исчезать логика и смысл. Непременно должен быть какой-то способ, стало быть, его можно найти, _и он его найдет._

Хаксу вспомнились прочитанные много лет назад строки, вспомнились точно так же неожиданно и необъяснимо, как однажды всплыли в памяти слова, нацарапанные на стенке в уборной: _все, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет_. Строки, что пришли ему в голову теперь, были из какой-то длинной чрезвычайно бессвязной поэмы. Сейчас он, хоть убей, не помнил, зачем ее читал, но все же она ему запомнилась, и мысль о ней по какой-то неведомой причине невероятно подняла ему настроение. _Утерянное здесь,_ говорилось в ней, _морской прибой пригонит к берегу иных морей. Здесь нет потерь: все обретешь, коль ищешь_.

Тело все еще ныло, но теперь к этой боли добавилась новая, которая, казалось, была связана не столько с поврежденными мышцами и сухожилиями, сколько с тем, что _рядом с ним нет Кайло Рена_. Ко всему прочему, он сомневался, он был как никогда далек от прежней абсолютной уверенности в том, что Сноук ведет Первый Орден в нужном направлении. Но, подумал Хакс, пусть после гибели "Старкиллера" он лишился этой уверенности, этого душевного спокойствия, он, однако же, обрел нечто новое взамен. Он подумал о том, как трескался и крошился лед, освобождая из своих оков то, что спало под ним долгие годы; подумал об этом изумительном, головокружительном ощущении счастья, которое он испытал, _просто находясь рядом_ , просто прикасаясь; подумал о белых искорках звезд во тьме, о снежинках, что запутались в черных волнах волос, о хаосе, который превращается в порядок, когда становится ясна всеобъемлющая структура, лежащая в основании. О том, как уходит холодное оцепенение, _наконец-то_ уступая место боли, а вместе с болью приходит надежда на то, что впереди ждет нечто лучшее, чем слепая уверенность или безоговорочная убежденность: впереди ждут ответы. Те, что обретешь, коль ищешь.

Он выпрямился, поплотнее запахнув шинель, словно принимая на свои плечи знакомый груз ответственности, которым он в пренебрегал в последнее время. Вокруг него размеренно функционировала техника корабля, и экипаж был занят работой, и если как следует сосредоточиться, он даже мог представить, как его сознание выходит за собственные границы, распространяясь по коридорам и тоннелям, пронизывая крохотный атомный ад, заключенный в стенках реактора, касаясь субсветовых ионных двигателей, мерцающих в темноте, и запасов вооружения, внутри которых тугим кольцом свернулась смертоносная мощь. Касаясь отсеков, где находились люди, которые двигались и разговаривали, и дышали, и жили. Среди которых был Кайло Рен.

Хакс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и когда он вновь их открыл, "Темное Сердце" наконец-то по-настоящему _принадлежало ему_ : крохотный мирок, которым он управляет и за который несет ответственность.

Генерал Хакс принялся за работу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Речь Хакса позаимствована из новеллизации Алана Дина Фостера и использована в тексте лишь с незначительными изменениями (при переводе на официальную русскую версию я не опиралась, поскольку ее качество сильно отличается, скажем, от того же прокатного дубляжа фильма. - прим. пер.)
> 
> Утерянное здесь морской прибой  
> Пригонит к берегу иных морей.  
> Здесь нет потерь: все обретешь, коль ищешь.  
> (оригинал:  
> For whatsoever from one place doth fall  
> Is with the tide unto another brought:  
> for there is nothing lost, that can be found, if sought)  
> \- это строки из поэмы Эдмунда Спенсера "Королева фей", книга пятая, песнь вторая. Большинству эти строки известны благодаря экранизации романа Остин "Разум и чувства", в которой герой Алана Рикмана зачитывает их героине Кейт Уинслет. (Перевод, использованный здесь, взят как раз из дубляжа фильма - я не смогла выяснить, ни какой компании, ни какому каналу принадлежит перевод, но если кто-то в курсе, буду рада, если мне подскажут. Перевод из фильма не во всем следует принципам идеального стихотворного перевода: в частности, утрачена исходная схема рифмовки. Однако я предпочла использовать его по двум причинам: 1) если есть шанс, что кто-то из русскоязычных читателей помнит эти строки, то с вероятностью 99% он слышал их в этом переводе 2) эта версия импонирует мне с точки зрения структуры предложений, которая важна, поскольку строки пригодятся нам в дальнейшем. - прим. пер.)
> 
> На этом заканчивается первая часть серии "Все, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет". В серии будет еще несколько фанфиков (на данный момент это три больших части и одна мини-зарисовка - прим. пер.). Автор выражает благодарность всем читателям. Иллюстрации к фику от разных замечательных художников можно найти, если открыть оригинал здесь же, на ao3 (перейдите по ссылке над первой главой).
> 
> От переводчика: Давайте все скажем спасибо автору за то, что она подарила нам этот замечательный фик, который, к слову, очень приятно переводить. Ну а я сама скажу спасибо всем, кто читал, комментировал, ставил кудос; всем кто делился фиком с друзьями; людям, которые терпели меня, пока я металась по комнате, перебирая варианты перевода, и подсказывали, как лучше (в первую очередь, моей однокурснице Кате и Великой Мамке Заявок Наташе); коллегам Moonlight in Vodka и resident trickster за поддержку, Chris_[ExH].dso - за то, что читал все это дело вслух и делился впечатлениями :)  
> Ну и, разумеется, до встречи в новых частях серии :)

**Author's Note:**

> Название, как вы догадались, позаимствовано из одноименного рассказа Стивена Кинга; по сюжету рассказа, эта строчка - надпись, которую главный герой во время своих путешествий обнаружил на стене в уборной. 
> 
> От переводчика: спасибо прекрасной coldhope за всю эту красоту. Если вдруг вы видите, что в тексте что-то плохо, это целиком и полностью моя вина. Исходник прекрасен, как рассвет.  
> Название дано в переводе Н. Рейн, поскольку именно в ее версии рассказ Кинга известен русскоязычному читателю. Цитаты из фильма даны в переводе, максимально близком к прокатному.


End file.
